eres mi pasado presente y futuro
by himemiya yinna
Summary: "chikane y himeko son pareja pero un accidente le quitara la memoria a chikane sobre su querida himeko y su unico contacto con su pasado es su mejor amiga shizuma hanazono y nagisa aoi" podra chikane recuperar su memoria. ¿que les pasara a ambas? ¿lograran emfrentar sus problemas juntas? ¿el amor florecera de nuevo? un pequeño fics de chikanexhimeko y shizumaxnagisa
1. Chapter 1

**Se que a esta historia ya la leyeron con anterioridad en una cuenta y en otro lugar solo déjenme decirle que soy la misma persona que lo escribió y lo subio en otra cuanta lo que pasa es que decidi cambiarle algunas cosas volverlo a armar y subirlo en otra parte y se me ocurrio subirlo aquí**

 **Se que diran que soy irresponsable por que ya ase un siglo que no actualizo pero la verdad es que he estado con la cabeza en muchos lados y tambien como lo subi casi ya teminando el año y la perfecta inspiracion se termina yendo entre muchas cosas mas bue**

 **Como dije he editado en capitulo y como explique es mi primer fanfics que escribo por favor sean amables con migo**

 **Y como habran notado cambie el nombre de la historia ya no mas "todo cuenta en mi vida" ahora se llama "eres mi pasado precente y futuro " esque asi le queda mejor jeje**

 **bue aqui les dejo el primer capitulo: encuentro**

* * *

Cap 1 Encuentro

Allí me encontraba al final de un importante partido de futbol ya llevábamos bastante tiempo jugando el marcador indicaba empate y esperaba con ansias el final. Y así era ganamos que genial, pero algo era extraño en mi interior era como si no estuviera complacida como si algo faltase.

Mi nombre e Himemiya Chikane tengo 19 años y estoy cursando el ultimo año de la preparatoria, si lose de seguro estarán pensando "19 años y cursando el último año... de seguro se quedó de curso" y cosas así, lo que pasa es que debido a un accidente no pude continuar mis estudios pero al fin los estoy terminando. Tengo una larga cabellera azul y unos lindo ojos "según lo que e dice la demás gente" color azules también. Bueno no sé qué más contarle sobre mi, bueno sobre el partido es verdad a la victoria la sentía demasiado vacía, este es el día más extraño de mi vida y todo comenzó esta mañana.

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA

 _al despertar me sentí incomoda como si quisiera haber despertado en otro lugar, en otra cama, creí que sería porque mi tía se había ido de viaje y me hubiese gustado hacer una fiesta con mi amiga. Se me vinieron a mi mente unas series de imágenes parecían recuerdos pero al tratar de descifrarlos me dolía la cabeza así que decidí tomar una baño y continuar con mis deberes del día._

 _Ya el doctor me había advertido que esto iba a pasar, después del coma podría sufrir diferentes dolores de cabeza y claro perdida me memoria y si dije coma estuve en coma por 3 meses aproximadamente y perdí muchas cosas de mi vida (si de allí viene el problema de que no pude continuar los estudios), pero mi único enlace con el pasado era mi tía y mi mejor amiga aunque sentía como si mi tía ocultase algo como si quisiera que no conociera algo importante de mi anterior vida. Pero como que no aguanto a mi tía._

 _Continúe con mis deberes asistí a la escuela todo normal aparte e lo de esta mañana pero me sentía observada por alguien, supuse que era la chica morena que me seguía mucho pero al contrario era otra totalmente diferente, así continuo mi día, hasta que fui al entrenamiento._

Fin del flash back

Luego del largo partido había salido con mi mejor amiga hacia los vestidores estábamos exhaustas y nos reíamos de nuestras ocurrencias. En eso dos chicas se nos acercaron.

-Disculpe la intromisión Miya-sama Hanazono-sama- Decía de manera muy tímida una de ellas –quisiéramos saber si quisieran venir a tomar algo con nosotras?-

-por mi no hay problema tu que dices Shizuma- le pregunte a mi compañera que estaba sorprendida de que yo hubiese aceptado, realmente era un día extraño y necesitaba distraerme un poco.

\- yo no puedo – respondió ella de manera seca – tengo algo que hacer algo primero disculpa-Shizuma Hanazono mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, ella tiene mi misma edad, una cabellera larga y plateada, unos bellos ojos (según lo que dice la demás gente) verdes esmeralda, además de ser la más deseada, ah y también cursa el último año, no ella no se quedó de curso por ser mala estudiante, sino todo lo contrario, lo hizo a propósito. Según ella no soportaría estar en la escuela ella sola, y también para ayudarme en mi recuperación, yo digo que lo hizo por floja.

-bien vamos – dije sorprendida normalmente es más amable que yo en momentos de rechazar alguna invitación, pero weee

Caminamos hasta un restaurante de por allí. –nada mal para tomar un café –

-de verdad lo cree-

-si algo así- de pronto siento que vibra mi celular con un mensaje – es de Shizuma que querrá-

En el mensaje decía:

Cuidado con tu novia esa la morena loca, te esta siguiendo.

Nos vemos más tarde.

Fin del mensaje

-ok una morena, donde?

-dijo morena?

-si ustedes saben algo-

-mm no mucho pero sabemos que usted estuvo saliendo últimamente con una morena y… que está afuera buscándola –

-eh? – gire mi cabeza y allí estaba hablando con el administrador del lugar.-bueno... entonces...-

-no se preocupe Miya-sama nosotras la cubriremos a usted –

-gracias chicas, llevo mi celular –

-hai-

Me levante disimuladamente con dirección a los baños –"debería entrar en el de los varones, pero no creo que me dejen jej "- entre en el de mujeres pero dentro no estaba sola había otra chica la cual se sorprende al verme y creo que también casi se larga a llorar, "supongo que es otra de esas admiradoras que tengo " pero había algo en esa chica que se me hacía muy familiar como si ya la hubiera visto antes. Cuando estuve apunto de preguntarle algo El timbre de mi celular empieza a sonar con un mensaje .

Mensaje:

Discúlpenos Miya-sama no pudimos distraerla mucho.

Está yendo hacia los baños.

En verdad discúlpenos.

Fin del mensaje.

-queee!- grite pero inmediatamente cubrí mi boca dirigí mi mirada por el umbral de la puerta y si efectivamente se dirigía hacia aquí y parecía muy molesta.

Volví a ingresar y vi a la chica en shock de adentro "solo somos ella y yo, no tengo nada que perder supongo" empecé recogerme el cabello y me puse la capucha de mi campera "perfecto no se nota mi cabello" me acerque a la chica –prometo que será rápido-

-eh?- no la deje que hablara, en un movimiento la tome de la cintura acercándola mas y con la otra mano con mucho cuidado la tome del mentón acercando sus labios a los míos provocando una pequeña reacción entre las dos, los acerque aún mas y la bese.

Era un beso un poco extraño. Para ser sincera no esperaba ser correspondida, pero lo fui, la chica me empezó a corresponder el beso mientras que con sus brazos me rodeaba el cuello. El beso se me hacía muy familiar como si ya hubiera probado esos labios antes pero no podía recordar cuando, empecé a acercarla aun mas a mi cuerpo, la mano que había estado en su mentón la lleve hacia su cintura y la apreté mas.

Escuche como la morena entraba, pero, como estaba tan concentrada en el beso, que empezaba a subir de tono, no le preste atención, así que solo escuche un "ups permiso.. " y como se iba cerrando la puerta.

Habían pasado unos minutos y como note que el beso no iba a acabar decidí cortarlo porque, aunque me sentía cómoda con esa muchacha sabía que no era correcto, y también porque quizás solo me correspondió solo en el momento.

Intente hacerlo despacio pero cada vez que quería cortarlo la chica lo volvía mas apasionado, entonces decidí cortarlo en seco.

Cuando logre cortar el apasionado beso pude verla a los ojos, ella estaba agitada y sonrojada. Sus ojos eran de color violetas y su cabello era largo y rubio como el sol y también era mas bajita que yo. -Por favor no te detengas ahora-

-eh?. Perdón creo que si continuamos es una total falta de respeto hacia ti porque ni nos conocemos de nada aun. Y por qué solo te use como escudo y me disculpo por eso- estaba confundida como podía pedirme que no me detuviera si no nos conocíamos.

-no sabes quién soy?- su cara era de tristeza como si esperara que la reconociera.

-eh?...-no tenía idea de quien era esa chica

Está bien... prometí que esperaría, nos veremos pronto.. adiós Chikane-chan.- mientras se separaba de mí y se dirigía hacia la salida

-eh? Sabes mi nombre?- esa chica sabia mi nombre y nadie en mi vida además de Shizuma me llamaba por mi primer nombre. Me quede mirando hacia la chica hasta que salió y sin darme cuenta ya me había quedado sola.

Decidí que ya era hora de irme, necesitaba hablar con Shizuma para poder entender algunas cosas quizás ella me puede aconsejar.

Tome mis coas y sin ante despedirme de las chicas con las cuales había venido, una vez afuera saque mi celular y marque el número de Shizuma,

-hola, que paso?, no te puedes quitar de encima a esas muchachas? Jaja –

-que graciosa, pues para que veas fue más fácil de lo que pensé, pero..

-pero?... que paso

-tengo que hablar algo importante con tigo

Que paso?

-nos podemos ver en la casa de la playa?

\- bueno allí nos vemos

* * *

 **se que esta corto pero no pude alargarlo más sin quitarle todo gracias por haberme seguido en mi cuenta anterior prometo subir el próximo capitulo editado lo mas pronto posibles**

 **ha! Si les gusto el capitulo pueden dejarme su opinión en los comentarios**

 **desde ya muchas gracias les mando un beso enorme**

 **Atte: Yinna-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hola como han estado mis queridos lectores aqui les traigo otro nuevo capitulo sin demoras**

 **Shizuma: SIIIII CLAAAARO NUUUEVO...**

 **pero si es nuevo!**

 **Shizuma: no no lo es, es re editado**

 **bueno si es editado pero que haces aqui?**

 **Shizuma: YO SOY SHIZUMA HANAZONO Y ENTRO EN DONDE QUIERA aparte dejaste la puerta abierta y me dio curiosidad**

 **¬¬ ok si te vas a quedar pues toma asiento**

 **bien vuelvo a repetir si leyeron esta historia en otra cuenta "Yinna chan" sepan que soy la misma persona y estoy editando los capitulos bueno ya demaciada charla comenzemos**

 **Shizuma: siii historia**

 **¬¬ que animos**

* * *

Cap 2

-bueno allí nos vemos

La casa en la playa es un lugar que los padres de Chikane le regalaron para su decimocuarto cumpleaños antes de que fallecieran en un accidente y ella quedara a cuidado de su tía, para que si alguna ves se sintiera cansada del mundo, fuese a relajarse y distraerse, y Chikane se lo mostro a Shizuma y ese lugar se convirtió en su escondite, muy pocos sabían de ese lugar ya que era restringido para el público.

-gracias.

Al colgar el móvil se encamino al colegio ya que en el estacionamiento había dejado a su fiel vehículo.

-mas te valía que estuvieras aquí pequeña traviesa- sonara raro pero si le hablaba a su moto, la cual que cuando a su tía se le pasaban las botellas y se ponía agresiva, ella era la única que podía sacarla de allí de forma inmediata, ya que su tía no soportaba ni el zumbar de una mosca.

Al arrancar su moto tomo rumbo a la playa, al pasar calle tras calle pensaba "Quien pudo haber sido esa chica,... de donde me conocerá,... hay algo que me deben estar ocultando... y peor aun... porque me lo ocultaran?..." – será mejor que tome un atajo, ya se está volviendo tarde y de seguro Shizuma ya debe haber llegado- a doblar por una calle "debería salir mas seguido jej"... eh?... pero que raro... este lugar... me es tan familiar... conozco esta calle... –

Paro su moto en un parque del lugar donde había juegos bancas y todo lo que hay en un parque – juraría que en este lugar ya he estado alguna vez- izo una vista paronamica del todo el lugar volviendo siempre en una casa en particular, bueno en realidad no tenía nada en particular era una casa simple por fuera. –esta casa... donde la he visto?- cuando estaba dispuesta a bajarse de la moto su celular empieza a sonar con un mensaje.

Mensaje:

Oye Chikane te apuras porque ya me estoy volviendo vieja aquí!.

O será que las chicas te están siguiendo...

De todas formas ven rápido o me voy

Fin del mensaje.

-maldición!... lo olvide- arrancó de nuevo su moto y se dirigió a la playa aunque aun le quedaba la duda de que porque conocía ese barrio y esa casa en particular –vendré otro día a investigar-. Ya estaba cerca del lugar y a lo lejos se podía ver la moto de Shizuma estacionada –bueno al parecer no era broma de que había llegado pero que raro ella siempre anda en su ferrari-

Detuvo su moto y la apago, ingreso a la cabaña y noto que todo estaba muy silencioso y oscuro las luces estaban apagadas – que raro shizuma dijo que ya había lleg.. que diabl... – no pudo terminar de hablar por causa que una mano le había tapado la boca.

-shh... es un secuestro – dijo una voz detrás de ella

Chikane intentaba sacarse las manos de la boca pero se le era muy difícil no entendía lo que estaba pasando las únicas que conocían este lugar eran ella y Shizuma, aparte donde estaba Shizuma algo le había pasado a su amigas y eso le hacía poner aun más nerviosa.

-Chikane fuiste muy mala.. me la vas a pagar- la voz le era muy familiar, le soltó el agarre en su boca e inmediatamente bajo las manos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Chikane. – este será tu castigo muajaja -

-jajajajaj... ya ya ... para por favor... jajaj... – Chikane logro alejarse lo suficiente como para darse vuelta, así pudo ver a su captor y no era nada más que Shizuma

\- buu... me descubriste – encogiendo los hombros y sacando la lengua de manera graciosa y encendiendo las luces

-jajaja... hija de.. tu ma... madre... jjaja...- no podía respirar bien ya que las cosquillas le habían quitado bastante aire cuando pudo recuperarlo hablo – me asustaste Shizuma!-

\- y tú me hiciste esperar una eternidad Chikane- contra ataco – así que estamos a mano-

-mmm... ok-

-ok... pues dime de qué se trata lo que paso...- se cruzo de brazos

-eh?... cierto jej... pues... veras... – estaba muy nerviosa el tan solo recordar lo que había pasado sin razón le erizaba los pelos y se sonrojaba un poco

\- dime de una, no creo que tan difícil pueda ser, no creo que hallas embarazado a alguien... o si... porque si es así allí ya no te puedo ayudar en nada- dijo cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una cara picara.

-QUEE?!... como crees eso de mi!... no eso no es!... es otra cosa que paso hoy..

-Chikane ya deja de dar vueltas como una calesita. Dime que puede ser peor que embarazar a alguien!- poniendo sus manos en su cintura

-que te parece si nos sentamos?-

-si tomamos asiento vas a dejar de evitar mis preguntas?

-pos si

-ya bueno, entonces nos sentemos... -ambas caminaron al sofá y tomaron asiento – pues ya dime que diablos te paso Chikane Himemiya

-necesito que me expliques algunas cosas-

-que quieres que te cuente, ya te dije que sobre tu vida sexual no se nada pues yo no estuve contigo... pero si embarazaste a alguien en esos momentos yo no se nada.

-ya córtala con los embarazos. Que tienes con eso!- un poco ya molesta y desesperada

-bueno es que Chikane enserio te estoy diciendo no tengo nada contra los embarazos pero parece que eso me estás haciendo entender. A no ser que si o halla echo y que quieras matarla y enterrar el cuerpo. En eso te apoyo porque eres mi mejor amiga...

-QUE! Noo ya basta no embarace a nadie es otra cosa pero nada como eso..-dijo un poco ya frustrada

-bueno bueno pero no es para que te enojes- dijo Shizuma divertida de ver como se enojaba Chikane le encantaba ponerla en ese estado.

-bueno primero quien rayos es esa morena o castaña que me sigue tanto?

\- eso? ni idea... empezó a seguirte hace algunas semanas creo. Eso era todo?

-no hay algo mas

\- pos escúpelo

-Shizuma - la miro directo a los ojos - me has estado ocultando algo de mi pasado,- Shizuma quedo helada - se que cuando desperté del coma perdí parte de mi memoria y que gracias a ti pude recuperar algo... pero después de lo que paso hoy, siento que me estas ocultando algo importante

-etto... pues dime que te paso y de allí te voy explicando lo que pueda.. "será que ya se habrá enterado de algo y la muy... me obligo a ocultarlo"-

-segura –

-hai, acaso desconfías de mi, que feo de tu parte...- dijo Shizuma haciéndose la ofendida.

-No desconfío de ti Shizuma. No seas tonta.

-bueno jaja ya si te voy a contar todo.

-bien pues después que recibí tu mensaje de que la morena me seguía decidí dirigirme los baños para ocultarme...

-y...

-y bueno note que no estaba sola había otra chica allí dentro-

-y...

-y esa chica casi se larga llorar al verme- Shizuma elevo una ceja – crei que era una de esas fans que hay por allí pero...

-pero?...

-pero la morena supo que estaba en los baños asi que no tube otra que usar a esa chica como escudo y...

-y... entonces que hiciste con ella

-pos... empecé a recogerme el cabello y me puse la capucha-

-y...

-como que córtala con los y... ya me tienen harta

-y...

-Oye ya basta déjame terminar.

-adelante – se echó para atrás y cruzo las piernas

-pos la tome y la...- no podía hablar – la-la la –

-te pusiste a cantar? Si es así dime que canción así traigo la guitarra y cantamos juntas- dijo Shizuma apunto de ponerse de pie y traer el instrumento pero fue detenida por una mano que le sostuvo el brazo evitando que continuara

\- podrías dejar de tomar todo como una broma Shizuma. Te estoy hablando en cerio- dijo Chikane ya molesta porque su amiga se la pasaba molestándola –esto es my importante para mi

-es que bueno Chikane que quieres que haga no me estas dejando claras las cosas es más pareciera que no me quieres contar.. no te entiendo me dices que no embarazaste a nadie.. luego que encontraste a una chica en un baño... luego que casi te pones a cantar... ósea no entiendo solo falta que me digas que la violaste o algo por el estilo o que la hayas matado o..- decía Shizuma hasta que fue interrumpida

-SI! la besee!- grito, esa era la única forma de soltarlo-Ya esta feliz?!- , en realidad no entendía porque se había puesto tan nerviosa al recordar ese beso. Tan solo pensar en esos labios ese aroma ese cuerpo ya la tenia en las nubes

La cara de Shizuma no salia de su shock, se formo un silencio en la habitacion, un silencio incomodo. Chikane habia escondido su rostro tras su flequillo.

-eso es todo – pudo hablar saliendo de su shock Shizuma

-hai.- su rostro seguia oculto tras su flequillo y se habia puesto un poco roja por la verguenza.

-...- puso una mano sobre su boca – ja... ja, jajjajajajajajaj- se empezó a reir de su amiga

-no le veo la gracia – Chikane estaba sorprendida y un poco frustrada creia que su amiga otra vez se lo estaba tomando como un broma

-es... jaj... es que ... ja Chika... Chikane – no podia dejar de reir – es solo un beso... en la primaria te robabas un montón de besos... jajajajajaja- Shizuma ya se agarraba la panza de tanto reir

\- ya lo se! Pero... eso no es todo el beso se me era muy familiar como si ya hubiera besado esos labios antes...- puso una cara pensativa

Shizuma paro su reir de golpe al escuchar esa confesión –Chikane me podrias decir como era esa chica osa describírmela

\- era... mas bajita que yo... tenia unos ojos color violetas y un cabello largo y dorado como el sol y una carita de angel - Chikane se sonrojo a recordar a aquella rubia y Shizuma ya se hacia una idea de quien se trataba – pero lo mas raro de todo fue que al despedirse me dijo Chikane-chan... y como nadie mas además que tu me llama por mi nombre supuse que debias saber algo de esto- alzo una ceja – Shizuma hay algo que tengas que decirme...

-Chikane-chan eh? – Shizuma se puso en pose de pensadora " si es la misma rubia de ojos violeta... pero que otra rubia de ojos violeta conosco... supongo que es momento de decirle la verdad... pero de seguro ya soy mujer muerta haaa... aparte esta vez fue demasiado lejos...ya no la cubriré mas... chikane es mi amiga y merece saber toda la verdad de su pasado, noo me importa si una rubia o una vieja del demonio se me vienen encima, ya tiene que saber todo, bueno por lo menos una parte, dejare esa rubia se encarge de lo demas, yo solo cumplire con mi lugar de mejor amiga... aunque dudo seguir teniéndolo" a Shizuma le corria una gota de sudor en su frente y se habia puesto pálida.

Chikane no aguantaba la intriga, como su amiga no salia de sus pensamientos se levanto, se dirigió a la cocina, tomo un baso de agua, volvio, se sentó, bebió un poco y lo que quedaba en el baso se lo lanzó a su amiga en la cabeza a ver si asi salia de su trance

-pero que te pasa!... estas loca?!- Shizuma se sobresalto y salio de su trance gritando por el contacto del agua

-jajajaj... eres muy distraída jajja... pero ya dime... – Shizuma estaba apunto de volver a su pose de trace –pero ya párale con eso por que sino la proccima te lanso un valde de agua

-ok ... bueno... mira... la verdad es que no puedo contarte todo- Chikane abrió sus ojos como platos – pero te puedo contar algo

-algo? Algo como que?

-hai, algo como que la chica que besaste se llama Kurusugawa Himeko

Chikane quedo en shock ese nombre se le era demasiado familiar su corazón se sobre salto sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, se toco la cara y noto como las lagrimas caían –pero porque estoy llorando – empezó a secarse las lagrimas

-escucha Chikane, Himeko es tu...

-es mi que?...

-es tu novia.

-que?

-que es tu novia...-

-espera Shizuma creo que estoy escuchando mal jaja te oí decir que esta tal Kurusugawa Himeko es mi novia verdad ya deja de jugar y dime quien es- no creyendo lo que decía su amiga

-no escuchaste mal Chikane esa chica Kurusugawa Himeko es tu novia... y te estoy hablando enserió- dijo Shizuma mirándola directamente a los ojos

Chikane ahora si que quedo petrificada no movía ni un pelo se había quedado helada con los ojos muy pero muy abiertos y en su rostro solo habia una sonrisa nerviosa – q-q-qu-que... c-co-como... qu-que pa-aso ... Shizuma dime que pasoo! – dijo muy muy extrañada nerviosa y enojada no podia creer como le habian ocultado eso

-si te cuento prometes no matarme – dijo Shizuma cubriéndose con un cojin

-no pero prometo ser mas amable y también hacer un funeral- dijo Chikane en forma de mitad juego mitad seriedad

-ten en cuenta que si me matas no sabrás toda la verdad, y tambien ya no tendras a tu pañuelo de lagrimas – dijo Shizuma cubriéndose aun mas con el cojin ya que la cara de Chikane en estos momento asustaba mas que la señorita tronchatoro de mafalda

-lo de saber toda la verdad tienes razón, pero lo de ser mi pañuelo de lagrimas desde cuando?- dijo Chikane un poco mas calmada

-desde siempre y no lo niegues. Pero no importa ya bien te cuento lo que se pero no vuelvas a poner esa cara.-se acomodo en el sofá y dejando el cojin a un lado pero lo suficiente mente cerca como para tomarlo e nuevo y usarlo como escudo –pero te pareces que comamos algo, me estoy muriendo de hambre- poniendo una de sus manos en su estomago

-si yo tambien... pidamos una pizza- tomando el teléfono

Después de pedir unas pizzas y que Shizuma tuvo que salir a buscarlas a una distancia de la casa para seguir manteniéndola en secreto, se acomodaron bien en el sofá

-bien ahora si –dijo Shizuma mientras tomaba una porcion de pizza – lo que se es que la chica es Kurusugawa Himeko

-ya lo se ya me lo digiste continua

-y que esa muchacha es tu novia – continuo comiendo su porcion - que llevan una bonita y larga relacion juntas

-que tan larga? – bebiendo un poco de su soda

-mmm... veamos... que edad tienes

-yo? Pues creo que ya unos diecinueve y medios

-ya tan vieja estas?!...

-tu tambien no te hagas la tonta

-ya ya... bueno entonces son... –empezó a contar con los dedos – ya son... uno, dos, tres, cuatro,... cinco,... SEIS?! –

Chikane escupio un poco de su bebida – SEIS!... pero que... como... seis años es mucho tiempo como paso?

-bueno descontemos dos años, ya que hace dos años que despertaste

-PERO IGUAL ES MUCHO TIEMPO!

-Y hasta parecen pareja casada jeje – bromeo – y bueno eso es lo que se hasta ahora... y

-y...

\- y que... me pidio que no te contara nada de esto...

-por que? Si es mi novia por que no me contaste... si yo era feliz al lado de ella porque no me contaron?... porque me ocultaron todo esto hasa ahora...- Chikane estaba desconsolada no podia entender el motivo de porque le ocultaron esa parte de su vida - PORQUE?!

\- por que segun ella tu le hiciste una promesa... y quería saber si eras capas de cumplirla... ademas me amenazo de muerte y tu tia tambien- se puso palida al recordar aquello – aparte no quiero morir aun asi que has como si yo no hubiera dicho nada porfa – poniendo sus manos en forma de suplica delante de su cabeza

-una promesa? Que clase de promesa?

-alli ya no se nada... preguntale eso a ella... – en eso un celuar empiesa a sonar es el de Shizuma – hola... hai... QUEE?... ok ok... entiendo ahora voy –

-que paso?

-etto... Nagisa quiere que inmediatamente valla a su casa...

-mmm... – poniendo una cara picara – que picara resulto ser la pequeña nagisa-san hee jaja

-no me molestes... ya me voy- Shizuma se levanto del sofá –te piensas quedar aqui?

-si creo que si... si vuelvo a casa de seguro que mi tia me echa de nuevo, y tendria que venir aqui de todas formas

Chikane tambien se levanto del sofa y ambas caminaron a la salida. Shizuma se quedo un momento mirando hacia adentro y dijo - te acuerdas cuando tus padres te dieron esta casa y cuando me la mostraste y termino siendo nuestro pequeño gran refujio?

-ah? Si jaja esa es una de las tantas cosas que me ayudaste a recordar jaja – tambien se quedo mirando por un momento la casa y meditando lo que dijo su amiga – a decir verdad esta es lo unico que me queda de ellos como recuerdo despues que mi tia alla perdido todo- puso una mirada triste mesclada con enfado y coraje

Shizuma miro a su amiga y la abrazo ella sabia perfectamente la situacion que estaba pasado su amiga, porque ella misma tambien fue testigo de las tantas veces que Chikane terminaba en su casa llorando porque no tenia a otro lugar a cual ir ya que su tia llegaba totalmente ebria despues de apostar en los casino toda la fortuna Himemiya. Aparte de que no se podia hacer cargo de la empresa, que al padre de Chikane le habia costado tanto formar, ya que los negocios que hacia salieron mal y con varias estafas y denuncias por parte de los clientes resultando con eso la quiebra y la destruccion de la empresa. Lo unico que quedo o lo que pudo rescatar Chikane junto a su amiga fue que el estado no le quitase aquella casa en la playa.

-ya estoy bien Shizuma gracias- dijo chikane secándose las lagrimas que habian salido sin su autorizacion –ya puedes soltarme jaja

-bueno cuidate nos vemos mañana en el cole

-a si sobre eso... no creo que valla mañana... asi que por favor cúbreme

-ok... pero encerio cuidate no quiero que me maten despues!

-si siempre me cuido jaja –

\- ya se ya se... nos vemos adios

-chao...- cuando Shizuma salio del lugar y Chikane quedo sola esta regreso al interior se sento en el sofá a pensar

"qué clase de promesa habré hecho... y bueno por lo menos ya se el motivo del porque me lo ocultaron... de mi tia no me extraña ya que ella me odia de muerte... y de Shizuma... bueno ella siempre a sido muy fiel asi que" cerro sus ojos luego los abrio mirando al techo – Kurusugawa Himeko eh?... que habre echo para que tan bella señorita se fijara en mi...- Dicho esto se encamino hacia si cuarto. En otro lugar de la ciudad en un barrio tranquilo en medio de la noche dentro de una casa se encontraba una chica de cabellera dorada mirando al cielo estrellado – azul... como su cabello y ojos... por favor perdóname... Chikane-chan...

* * *

 **Shizuma: eso fue todo?**

 **que? estuvo mal?**

 **Shizuma: no pero la charla es demasiado larga**

 **si lo se es que bueno no todo siempre sera pura accion aparte saliste mas que en los proccimos capitulos**

 **Shizuma: SIGNIFICA QUE YA NO SALDRE EN LOS PROCCIMOS CAPITULOS**

 **no si saldras te falta tu accion con nagisa no te deprimas**

 **Shizuma: uuuf por lo menos tendre un poco de accion**

 **siii solo un poco ¬¬ jeje**

 **Chikane: ah! aqui estaban que están haciendo?**

 **chikane que haces aqui?**

 **Shizuma: nada solo estamos escribiendo tu...- no puede continuar ya que le estoy tapando la boca**

 **no no es nada**

 **Chikane: escribiendo que?**

 **nada nada n.n" jaja bien eso fue todo por hoy nos veremos la proccima con otro capitulo jeje**

 **Chikane: de quien te despdes**

 **Adios...**

 **Atte: Yinna-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**bien te fijaste que la puerta este cerrada**

 **Shizuma: si si esta todo bien**

 **Bien ahora comenzemos**

 **HOLA!... como an estado mis queridos lectores aqui les traigo sin demora alguna otro capitulo**

 **Shizuma: editado**

 **Bueno si otro capitulo editado de esta historia**

 **Shizuma: queremos repetir que: si ya leyeron esta historia en otra cuenta "Yinna chan" sepan que es la misma escritora y que esta reaciendo todo de nuevo**

 **Gracias Shizuma**

 **Shizuma: si la escritora no lo dice pues tendre que decir yo... la escritora no se atreve a decirle que a ella le gusta cuando ustedes lectores le dejan comentarios son su pequeña fuente de inspiracion asi que no sean malos y dejenle aunquesea unito para que ella sepa que esta haciendo las cosas bien**

 **Shizuma! no era necesario eso**

 **Shizuma:tu sabes que si**

 **Que no ¬¬ ya que mas da empecemos con la historia**

* * *

Cap 3 Nos volvemos a ver

Sobre la cama un cuerpo no paraba de moverse es como si estubiera atormentado dentro de su mente -si Chikne-chan... siempre siempre estaremos juntas...- la nombrada bajo la mirada hacia las manos entrelazadas como si fuera la ultima vez que estuvieran asi –pase lo que pase siempre... te... re... cor... da... re...- un fuerte viento arrastra el cuerpo de chikane hacia un vació blanco, mientras que ella lo unico que puede observar es una cayera rubia adornada con un moño rojo y unos bellos ojos violetas que estaban llenos de lagrimas. Ahora estaba ella y el vacio no habia nada solo silencio "podria acostumbrarme a este vacio" pensaba, mantenia los ojos cerrados ya que la luz era domaciado brillante "esto ya se esta volviendo costumbre"

–te amo- escucho a los lejos "¿Que? ¿De donde proviene esa voz?" abrio los ojos buscando esa voz pero no se veia nada todo estaba en blanco

-yo te amo chikane-chan no me importa lo que digan los demas yo... te... amo...- miro a todos lados desesperada tratando de encontrar la dueña de esa voz

-¿EN DONDE ESTAS?!- grito, pero solo se escucho el eco de su propia voz, hasta que la melodia de un piano se escucho a lo lejos entonces decidio investigar y camino hasta donde provenia hasta que vio una silueta a lo lejos estaba de espalda, al parecer estaba llorando –OYE!- la silueta empezo a correr –Espera! No te vallas! – chikane tembien comenzo a correr lo mas rapido que pudo tras la silueta. Pero era demaciado rapida y parecia que con cada paso la silueta se alejaba cada vez mas y mas...

-ESPERA!- chikane se desperto de golpe gritando – otro sueño – posa su mano sobre su frente toma su celular para fijarase la hora y se que tiene una llamada perdida de shizuma. Su celular vuelve a sonar con otra llamada de su amiga.

-Hola, que pasa- chikane aun seguia un poco artudida por el sueño y eso se notaba en su voz somnolienta

\- chikane aun no te levantas?! Ya son las 3 de la tarde!- gritaba shizuma al otro lado del telefono

-ah shizuma... no me grites ya entendi que quieres, ya dije que no iria a la escuela dijo chikane tomandose la cabeza

-lo se pero, en la escuela te puedo cubrir pero en los entrenamientos ya no

-QUEE! Que hora es ya?- ahora si se le paso el dolor de cabeza y pego un salto en la cama

-las tres de la tarde ya te lo dije, que estubiste haciendo anoche?

-etto... – chikane se tomo la cabeza apenas podia recordar lo que hizo anoche:

FLASH BACK

 _-me gustaria saber mas sobre esa chica- chikane se encontraba en su habitacion pensado ya llevaba bastante tiempo alli parada sin hacer ningun movimiento. "_ ella me pidio que no te dijera nada." _Recordo lo que su amiga le habia dicho – ¿porque le habra dicho a shizuma que no me contase nada? ¿si tanto me amo porque se fue?- "_ por que segun ella tu le hiciste una promesa... y quería saber si eras capas de cumplirla..." _otra vez recordo lo que le habia dicho shizuma – ¿una promesa? Pero que clase de promesa? Hay! Si tan solo no huebiera perdido la memoria... ah! Claro!- chikane camino hasta su escritorio en el cual habia una laptop se_ _sentó_ _y la_ _encendió_ _–_ _si no me van a decir nada, entonces me encargare yo misma de buscar mi pasado.- se mantuvo alli un rato hasta que – ah! Por fin!... "Como recuperar la memoria" y dicen que el internet es inutil ja!- leyo el contenido de la pagina – bien veamos que podemos hacer:_

 _1\. yoga_

 _2\. imnosis_

 _cosas del pasado_

 _a alguien que te conosca_

 _-eh? Eso nada mas... bien veamos probemos con los dos primeros el tercero lo haria despues ya que mis cosas estan en casa de mi tia y el cuarto... mmm... me rindo con el cuarto ya que shizuma no me dira nada y... creo que esa tal himeko... podria ser... podria ser que ella me dijera algo... pero no se si deberia confiar en ella- decia chikane al aire mirando al techo cerro los ojos un momento y se vino la imagen de aquella rubia, lo que le proboco un sonrojo en sus mejillas, sacudio la cabeza y se golpeo los cachetes para poder pensar con claridad –ya chikane! No tenemos toda la noche! Hay que ponerse en marcha! – se levanto para luego sentarse en el suelo en pose de loto con las manos en sus piernas._

 _-bien comencemos- cerro los ojos y relajo su respiracion se mantubo asi un rato hasta que – ashchu! – se le escapo un estornudo – va esto no esta funcionando!- se levanto y se cruzo de brazos – bien solo me que la imnosis- busco entre sus cosas – creo que esto funcionara- habia encontrado una cadenita que tenia una medalla con forma de corazon en la que tenia grabada las letras CH en medio. –¿de donde habra salido?- camino hasta su cama se sento. Empeso a mover la cadenita de un lado al otro en frente de sus ojos no paso mucho hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se desplomo sobre las sabanas y se quedo completa y profuntamente dormida._

 _-Himeko..._ _quédate_ _... con... migo-_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-No me acuerdo bien...- decia mientras se tomaba la cabeza y se levantava de la cama

-de todas formas vente rapido el entrenador ya me esta sacando la cabeza... aparte hay alguien que quiere verte.

-que?.. quien?...- dijo chikane un poco extrañada

-Yo que se, solo ven.

-hi... hi...

Al cortar la llamada se quedo mirando la pantalla de su celular, y recordo lo que dicia en la lista que habia en la noche – tercero buscar en las cosas de pasado... si tan solo... un momento mi antiguo celular creo que aun lo tengo... pero esta en casa de la bruja...- se golpeo la cabeza con la palma de su mano – que molesto ojala tubiera una casa propia- Siguio su camino hasta el baño tomo una ducha al salir se puso su equipo deportivo y se recogio el cabello en una cola de caballo. Bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina abrio el refrigerador y vio que estaba vacio solo habia una manzana – lo unico malo de aqui es que nunca hay comida haa- cogio la manzana y mientras la comia su celular comenzo a sonar con un mensaje.

MENSAJE

El entrenador me esta por matar apura!... xD

FIN DEL MENSAJE

Termino de comer su manzana sin ningun apuro, al terminar boto el restp de la manzana, tomo sus cosas y salio de la casa camino hasta su moto se subio y partio hasta la cancha. En el camino pensaba "quien sera qe me esta esperando ojala no sea esa castaña de la otra vez... que le pasa creo que esta confundida la pobre...". vovio a tomar el atajo que habia tomado en la noche, ya se podia ver mejor el paisaje ya que por la noche se vei todo muy oscuro y sombrio en el dia todo se veia mucho mejor era un lugar muy tranquilo se podia ver a los niños jugar en el parque y a la gente mayor hacer sus que haceres, "que hermoso lugar para vivir" penso Chikane, paso por la casa de la noche anterio se quiso detener pero recordo que ya era tarde y shizuma le gritaria el abecedario completo.

Al llegar a la cancha dirigio su moto al estacionamiento se bajo y se quito el casco, se agacho para poner el seguro correspondiente al enderesarse escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a ella – no creas que volvere a caer en eso de nuevo shizuma...- dijo chikane con una sonrisa, y sin voltearse aun.

-si yo no estaba haciendo nada – dijo shizuma con a mano en la nuca haciendo se la desentendida

\- si claro como no...- dijo chikane volteandose y cruzandoce de brazos dandole una mirada acusadora a shizuma – y bien ¿quien me esta buscando?...

\- ah... esa es una sorpresa mi querida chikane- dijo con un tono picaro y tomando a chikane por los hombros y guiandola hacia la entrada principal de la cancha.

-ya sueltame shizuma...- decia chikane tratando de safarce del agarre de su amiga. Al momento de lograr safarce la miro y al ver que ella segui con la mirada al frente con una sonrisa, le dio curiosidad y quiso saber cual era el motivo de alegria e su amiga, cuando dirijio la mirada hacia el punto que estaba viendo su amiga su corazon se detuvo por un momento sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal.

A lo lejos se podia ver silueta que estaba de espaldas, era la misma silueta que chikane habia visto en sus sueños con la diferencia de que aqui no estaba llorando o corriendo. Chikane habia perdido el habla ya que comenzo a balbucear palabras sin sentido hasta se habia quedado congelada en el mismo lugar. Shizuma al notarlo puso su mano en el hombro de chikane dandole unas palmadas en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

La chica rubia desconocida se la podia ver que estaba nerviosa ya que dudaba un poco al voltearse tenia la cabeza agachada al momento de elevarla pudo ver que se acercaba shizuma acompañada de la dueña de esos ojos color azule que tenia la mirada fija en ella, no sabia porque pero al verla de nuevo su corazon comenzo a palpitar mas rapido de lo normal seguia y en sus mejillas aparecieron un leve sonrojo y le regalo una tierna sonrisa. Chikane no le quitaba los ojos de encima, se le hacia demaciado familiar aquella chica era demaciado bella y cuando vio que sonrio al verla su corazon se de tubo se habia quedado dura no movia ni un pelo al ver la bella sonrisa que le habia regalado aquella chica de ojos violetas. Cuando ya estubieron lo suficientemente cerca hubo un silencio incomodo nadie decia ni una sola palabra hasta que la rubia decidio ser la primera en hablar.

-ho-hola ... chikane-chan... – dijo la chica un poco nerviosa y sonrojada ya que chikane no le quitabalos ojos de encima- cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Chikane no sabia que hacer se habia quedado atontada con la belleza de aquella chica y ahora su dulce voz hizo que sus megillas se volvieran a poner coloradas

-chikane ella es kurusurawa himeko...- dijo shizuma poniendose en medio de ambas –chikane... ella es... – no sabia como desirle la verdad a su amiga ya que chikane al tener la mirada fija en himeko parecia que estubiera molesta o incomoda –bueno veras... himeko es...

-chikane-chan yo soy.. yo... etto... yo- himeko tampoco sabia que palabras eran adecuadas para precentarse como sunovia ya que tenia miedo a que chikane la rechasara o de que lo rumores de que ya tenia otra novia fuesen reales. Sabia que habia tardado mucho tiempo y que estubo mal pero ya estaba segura de que queria a chikane a su lado de nuevo cueste lo que cueste. –Yo soy... – aunque un teniendo toda esa seguridad no sabia que decir.

\- ¿mi novia?...- dijo chikane sin tapujo alguno no por que se sintiese frustrada sino por que ya no era completamente conciente de lo que hacia o desia y esas palabras brotaron por brotar ya que la mirada violetas de himeko la tenia en la nubes.

-Hai- dijeron al unisono shizuma y himeko sorprendidas de que chikane lo dijera asi al aire, se sentian frustradas ya que tanto se abian puesto nerviosas para nada.

Chikane y himeko no se quitaban las miradas chikane observaba cada detalle de la rubia su cuerpo su rostro sus ojos, mientras que himeko estaba enormemente feliz de poder volver a ver a su amada chikane aun mantenia esa duda, estaba apunto de dicir algo hasta que la lo lejos se escucho una voz gritando

-A TI TE QUERIA ENCONTRAR ( **o no la castaña. Shizuma: enceiro la metiste esta loca. Shh calla** ) TE ESTUBE BUSCANDO TODO EL DIA CARIÑO!- dijo la casta ña furiosa mientras abrazaba por el brazo a la probre chikane. Shizuma miraba la situacion bastante sorprendida y himeko se habia quedado en shock

-¿que yo que? ¿Disculpa te conosco?...- diciendo algo confundida chikane tratando se safarse del abrazo –podrias soltarme no te conozco encerio – dijo ya un poco frustrada voltio a ver himeko y esta tenia la mirada triste

-pues claro. – decia la castaña apretando mas el brazo de chikane –somos novias o ya o olvidaste!- ahora todos se habian quedado calladas nadie decia nada.

-QUE!... NO!- gritaron chikane y shizuma al unisono

Himeko se habia quedado callada su crorazon habia sufrido un quiebre al parecer los rumores de que su amada chikane habia encontrado a otra persona eran ciertos, bajo la cabeza y comenzo a caminar lentamente sin ser notada mientras que de sus ojos brotaban pequeñas lagrimas, no queria que la vieran asi, ella creyo que no le estaban prestando atencion pero no era así chikane aunque estaba siendo abrasada por la castaña no le quito los ojos de en sima a himeko y pudo notar que himeko se estaba yendo y de que sus ojos brotaban pequeñas perlas brillantes, no sabia porque pero deseaba estar a su lado pero la castaña se lo impedia aunque no entendia por que lo deseaba tanto. Miro a shizuma con ojos de suplica en señal de que la ayudase a deshacerse de ese demonio cascaño. Shizuma entendio lo que queria y empezo a mirar a todos lados encontrando a una cabellera saliendo del area de picinas acompañada de su peliagua novia, al verla se le ocurrio una brillnate idea sabia que luka tambien era la mas deseada por las chicas y chicos del colegio asi que grito –Oh!... miren!... es megurine luka!... y esta en traje de baño muy sexy!...- gritaba mientras la señalaba y la elogiaba. Luka escucho ese grito lo que provoco que se sonrojara abrupta mente, la pequeña de coletas estaba que hervia de celos.

-Oh!... por Dios!... pero si es Luka-sama!- grito la castaña, solto de golpe a chikane que quedo sentada en el suelo soban doce la cabeza, y corrió tras luka que se la veía muy pálida porque ya sabia lo que se le avecinaba, cuando la castaña estaba apunto de saltar sobre luka, miku fue mas rápida y le clavo una certera patada en la cara a la castaña y asi comenzó una lucha, los puerritos contra demonio castaño ( **Shizuma: yo apuesto por miku. Ja! Si yo tambien)** , muchas chicas las rodearon.

Chikane aprovecho la situacion se levanto del suelo con ayuda de shizuma –gracias je- y ambas ingresaron al estadio. Mientras que la pobre luka intentaba inutilmente separar a su novia del demonio castaño, luego observo hacia donde estaban shizuma y chikane y peso "ya me las van a pagar Honnazono y Himemiya"

Mientras tanto - saves que no te la vas a quitar tan facilmente verdad, te seguira asta el fin del mundo si es posible.- dijo shizuma caminando junto a chikane

-si lose y eso es atemorisante.- dijo chikane mientras le recorria una gota de sudor por su cabeza

\- bueno ahora preocupate por el entrenador deve estar echando chispas.- dijo shizuma palida

-si lo se... haaa (suspiro) no se que le vio mi tia a ese tipo...

-que! Encerio estan saliendo?

-no pero siempre me pregunta por ese hombre... pero pensandolo bien creo que si son tal para cual ambos me odian a muerte jaj

-es verdad jajajajajajajaja. – ambas empesaron a reir.

Caminarion tranquilamente asia la cancha y a lo lejos podian ver al entrenador cara de buldog ( **Shizuma:encerio buldog?. Que asi era** ) que la estaba esperando adentro con los brazos cruzados cuando las vio su seño se fruncio aun mas.-HANAZONO, HIMEMIYA DONDE RAYOS SE AVIAN METIDO EL ENTRENAMIENTO EMPESO ASE 30 MIN.- grito escupiendo un poco

-perdon entrenador lo sabemos pero...- intentaba explicar shizuma pero fue interrumpida por el entrenador.

-PERO NADA DEN 50 VUELTAS A LA CANCHA Y SI SE QUEJAN LES AGREGO OTRAS 50 MAS Y VAN A LAVAR MI AUTO. ( **Shizuma:este tipo esta loco ahora entiendo por que la tia de chikane esta interesada en el. Verdad** )

-oh entrenador-dijo shizuma un poco desganada luego miro a su amiga.- todo fue culpa de chikane!...- esclamo.

\- pero no... yo no... fue culpa de la castaña.-trato de defenderse chikane

\- asi que fue su culpa himemiya-san. Asique usted limpiara mi auto.- dijo el entrenador mirando a la pobre chikane que ya estaba palida

-QUE!... nooooo...- mirando al entrenador al ver que este seguia con la misma mirada se resigno y bajo la cabeza-hai...

\- bien empiesen- dijo el entrenador señalando la cancha

-bueno chikane nos vemos mastarde-dijo shizuma empezando a correr lo mas rapido que pudo por que sabia que chikane la iba a matar.

-VUELVE AQUI HANAZONO!... –grito chikane empesando a correr tras de ella.

Mientras tanto en las gradas se encontraba una rubia sentanda mirando hacia la graciosa escena de chikane tratando de agarrar a shizuma para darle sus pataditas "aah (suspiro)... mi chikane-chan se ve tan linda cuando se enoja" cuando siente que alguien se le acerca.

-Oooh!... himeko-chan! que alegría que estés aquí de nuevo. – dijo la persona extraña

-oooh!.. Nagisa-chan! tanto tiempo sin vernos que alegria volver a verte.-himeko se levanto y ambas se dieron una abrazo. Aoi Nagisa es la mejor amiga de himeko ella tiene el cabello corto y rojo, sus ojos tambien son rojos y parecen dos rubies, ella tiene 18 y esta cursando el ultimo año, tambien es la novia de shizuma ( **Shizuma:y quien es himeko?. ¬¬ ok** ) y kurusugawa himeko bueno solo dire lo basico: tambien esta cursando el ultimo año y tambien tiene 18 es dueña de una larga cabellera dorada y un par de ojos violetas, y es la novia de chikane aunque no lo recuerde pero ya se enteraran mas adelante de su situacion. ( **Feliz?. Shizuma:ñee.)**

\- es verdad 2 años himeko-chan vuelves para quedarte?...- dijo con un poco de duda

-creeria que si-dudando un poco- pero antes quiero recuperar algo. Pero cambiando de tema tu vienes a ver lo que yo tambien vengo a ver.- dijo himeko con un poco de picardia

\- si pero yo vengo a ver a una persona distinta a la que vos estas viendo.- dijo con un poco de gracia

\- es verdad jajaja- dijo himeko riedo

Mientras tanto en la cancha chikane y shizuma habian terminado de correr sus vueltas y ya habian empesado a entrenar en cerio. Shizuma fue la primera en percatarce de que la estaba observando asi que se hacerco a chikane y le dijo en el oido – mas te vale de que o hagamos bien o quieres decepcionar a nuestras fans-

Chikane la miro extrañada no entendiendo lo que queria decir, shizuma le señalo disimuladamente a las gradas, chikane miro hacia el lugar señalado por su amiga y la vio ella estaba alli y la esta viendo a ella. Se le habia que dado viendo que no se percato de que una pelota se estaba dirigiendo a hacia ella hasta que le empezo a doler el rostro.

-Eso te pasa por babosa jaja – decía shizuma mientras se reía de su amiga – como te dije es mejor que lo hagamos bien o quieres decepcionarlas?- dijo estirándole el brazo.

Chikane se sobo la cara un poco y luego tomo la mano de shizuma y se puso de pie –demos lo mejor de nosotras – dijo con una gran sonrisa. Esto sorprendió a shizuma "esa mirada es la misma... que bien!" penso y se pusieron en marcha.

Al finalisara el entrenamiento se dirigieron a los vestuarios, pero shizuma estaba tan anciosa que salio directamente hacia la salida, chikane al ver eso no tubo otra opcion que acompañarla.

– tan desesperada estas por ver a nagisa-san?- decia chikane siguiendole el paso a su miga que casi trotaba.

–ah tu no lo entenderias... cuando tengas una novia alli te quiero ver

–creo que no etaria como tu-

Salieron afuera encontrando en la entrada a Nagisa y a himeko. Himeko levanto la mirada topandose con unos ojos color azul que la miraban fijamente El tiempo parecia como se hubiera detenido en aquel momento y que ellas dos fuesen las unicas en ese lugar ninguna apartaba la mirada de la otra, a chikane le comenzaron a venir algunas series de imagenes de ella y himeko pero no podía descifrarlas "cuarto preguntarle a alguien que te conozca bien... quizás ella pueda..."

-shizuma?... puedo decirte algo pero no te vas a ofender- dijo nagisa un poco dudosa

-claro mi preciosa nagisa...- dijo shizuma con una sonrisa

\- shizuma etto... APESTAS!...- su rostro nervioso/timido cambio a uno serio

-oooh... pero mi preciosa nagisa no me aguantaba las ganas de verte...-Shizuma estiro sus brazos tratando de abrasar a nagisa pero esta le pone la mano en la cara y dice.

-podrás abrasarme cuando te des una ducha porque apestas

-ooooh... pero mi nagisa

\- te vas y te das una ducha o te llevo yo...

-y como piensas llevarme.-dijo con un poco de picardía

\- no me subestimes shizuma- en eso nagisa estira sus manos y toma la cara de shizuma y se va acercando como si quisiera darle un beso pero en realidad la toma de la oreja y la lleva al baño de los vestidores. Y si preguntan por chikane y himeko pues ellas se quedaron viendo todo el rato escuchando todo el alboroto que hacia nagisa a shizuma.

Cuando ya se habian dado cuenta ya se habian quedado solas, Chikane hablo rompiendo ese silencio incomodo que habia entre ellas dos y dijo -supongo que eso tambien iria para mi...

\- que cosa chikane-chan?...- un poco dudosa y sin apartarle la mirada

-pues lo del baño yo tampoco lo hice... – tocandose la cabeza y riéndose sarcásticamente

-uh?... me sorprende eso chikane-chan tu siempre fuiste muy limpia.

\- aaah... enserio?- pregunto muy curiosamente- me podias contar mas?...- "bien sigue asi chikane haber cuanta informacion le podemos sacar a esta hermosa rubia"

\- seguro chikane-chan todo lo quieras saber...- dijo himeko e una forma muy tierna "ya no importa le dire todo sobre nosotras... ya paso demaciado tiempo y si no me recuerda no me importa... lo unico que importa es que quiero estar con ella de nuevo y volver a ser su himeko"

-enserio?... gracias- dijo chikane tambien mirándola tierna mente. Lo que provoco un sonrojo a la pobre himeko – a sierto quiero disculparme no me habia presentado anteriormente pero creo que ya me conoces pero igual quiero hacer las cosas bien. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Himemiya Chikane encantada de conocerte...- dijo chikane mientras hacia una reberencia

Esto sorprendió a Himeko y la puso muy feliz – El gusto es mio chikane-chan – dándole una sonrisa cosa que sonrojo a Chikane tanto que la hizo perderse en esos dulces ojos violetas

\- pero porque no mejor seguimos nuestra conversación en la ducha- dijo chikane sin ser conciente.

* * *

 **Shizuma que haces?**

 **Shizuma: sacando una copia de esta historia asi podre decirle a chikane que es una completa babosa**

 **encerio?**

 **se siente como tocan la puerta toc.. toc...**

 **Shizuma: quien busca?**

 **Chikane: abran se que estan aqui**

 **diablos nos ficho**

 **Shizuma: que hacemos?**

 **despidete tu yo vere que quiere**

 **Shizuma: bien eso fue todo por hoy... ah! si sierto autora-san y yo queremos agradecer a Diana713 por estarnos siguiendo y darnos animos a escribir esta historia... eso fue todo por hoy nos veremos la proccima semana con otro capitulo... bay bay**

 **Atte: Hnazono Shizuma y Yinna-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA! feliz bispera de navidad... se supone que este capitulo lo tenia que subir ayer pero por distintos motivos no se pudo**

 **Shizuma:estuvo de juerga todo el dia ¬¬**

 **Mentira estube encarcelada por tu culpa**

 **Shizuma: que no fue mi culpa! yo nuca crei que Himeko y chikane llegarian hasta la cocina y nos encontraran comiendo las galletas de navidad**

 **Pues lo hicieron ahora no puedo salir estoy dentro de una jaula - tomo la taza de metal y la comienzo a mover de un lado al otro**

 **Shizuma: hay no es para tanto tu condena se cumple esta noche recuerdalo**

 **Pero hasta entonces tengo que estar aqui dentro ¬¬**

 **Shizuma: bueno ya! que tal si empezamos leer esta capitulo editado que hiciste**

 **ok ¬¬... aah... bien Queridos lectores aqui esta un nuevo capitulo**

 **Shizuma: editado**

 **si editado de esta fantástica historia**

 **Shizuma: a tambien queremos informar que si ya leiste esta historia en otra cuenta "Yinna chan" es la misma escritora solo que esta reescribiendo la historia**

 **Gracias shizuma... bien comenzemos... - mientra yo siigo moviendo la taza de metal de un lado a otro**

* * *

Cap 4 salimos?

-porque no continuamos nuestra conversación en la ducha...

-eeh.?! – himeko estaba peor que semaforo en rojo

Chikane reaccionando a las palabras que salieron de su boca -no etto... me refiero a que por que no continuamos nuestra charla mientras vamos a los vestidores jeje-diciendo un poco nerviosa "diablos chikane contrólate por Dios... esto no esta en lo planeado... ni siquiera la conoces... bueno si esta demasiado buena... pero no chikane... ya viste su carra de seguro ya esta pensando que eres una completa pervertida violadora de hermosos ángeles rubios con bellos ojos amatisas... yaaaa" se regañaba en sus pensamiento

Himeko que hasta ese instante se habia quedado en shock reacciono –A si... si claro jeje vamos... – "que fue eso?"

Ambas comenzaron a caminar en silencio, chikane lo aprovecho para mirar de reojo a himeko. Comenzo desde su cabellera dorada bajo hasta sus rostro detalla los bellos ojos que tenia, sus apetitosos labios, su fina nariz, sus mejillas teñidas con un pequeño sonrojo. Para Himeko esas miradas no le eran nada ocultas ella tambien aprovecho para observar a chikane "Nada a cambiado... sique siendo tan bella como antes... pero creo que lo esta aun mas" penso himeko

-bien chikane-chan yo te espero aqui – ya habian llegado

-eh? A si sierto je-"Camino porque no te hiciste mas largo?" pensaba chikane un poco disilucionada y suspirando – entonces ya regreso himeko – dicho esto camino a los abrir la regadera y sentir el agua recorrer por su cuerpo trataba de calmarse un poco el cuerpo de esa bella rubia ya la tenia al borde de la locura "tranquila chikane tranquila que sino largo el agua fria" Al pensar esto siente que la puerta se abre y un cuerpo se pega atras de ella quedandose totalmente inmovil. Siente unas calidas y delicadas manos que recorian todo su cuerpo como si ya lo conociera, unos suabes labios posarse sobre su nunca y una delicada voz susurrando a algo en su oido.

-gomenasai chikane-chan no me pude contener.

-himeko... – solto en un suspiro chikane.

las manos de himeko que habian estado en su cintura suben por su delicado vientre hacia sus dotados y bien formados senos, masajeandolos delicadamente mientras que con una mano intententa bajar por ese delicado vientre para encontrarse con ese lugar que deseaba tanto tocar y saborear, pero las manos de chikane la detienen junto con una voz

-himeko... alto... – chikane aunque estaba disfrutando los toques de las manos de himeko, en su mente habia una guerra galactica sobre lo que era correcto y lo que no. ( **Shizuma:yo que ella me dejaba. ¬¬ si pero ella no es tu** )

himeko invadida por el deseo reacciono a lo que estaba sucediendo – perdon... yo... no... etto- se apeno tanto que se alejo rapidamente del cuerpo de chikane

\- no te preocupes himeko solo... sal un momento por favor – chikane tenia la cabeza agachada y sus ojos ocultos tras su flequillo, desde lejos se podia notar las ganas que le tenia a esa rubia y como se las estaba tragando

himeko le hizo caso y salio de la ducha. Al mirarse se dio cuenta que tenia la ropa mojada. "mou... de seguro debe estar pensando de que soy una completa pervertida... que tonta que soy... en que pensabas himeko... se que te estubiste conteniendo por mucho pero ahora no es el momento... soy una baka baka baka ..." la pobre himeko se replicaba a si misma con los ojos cerrados.

mientras que dentro de la ducha "control chikane controlate himamiya chikane controlate... ¡Como quieres que me controle si si si ella, ella!... lo se chikane lo se ella esta para comersela pero sabes que es incorrecto y solo acaba siendo una farsa? Que vas a hacer?... ¡Pero, pero,!... pero nada chikane ahora mismo te me bañas con agua fria " empiesa a cerrar el agua cliente mientras que abre de golpe el agua fria " ¡ESTA MUY FRIA!... esto te pasa por calentona" su conciencia no paraba de gritarle en su mente. ( **Shizuma: jajaja calentona jajaja. Mira quien habla ¬¬** )

Mientras himeko seguia replicandose en su interior "mou y ahora que ago tengo la ropa mojada y chikane-chan de seguro piensa que soy una pervertida" la pobre estaba tan centrada en su mente que no sintio cuando chikane salio de la ducha y le estaba hablando

-ten... secate y ponte esto.. antes de que te enfermes himeko- dijo evitando verla ya que al tener la ropa mojada, esta se habia apegado mas al cuerpo de himeko y hacia que sus dotes se hicieran mas evidentes, la probre chikane ya no se podia aguantar las ganas que le tenia.

-eh?... gra... gracias chikane-chan – dijo himeko sorprendida de chikane, tomo la ropa y las toallas, noto que la mano de chikane esta fria y que su rostro estaba colorado no sabia si era por que se habia duchado con agua fria o por lo que habia pasado con anterioridad. – pero chikane-chan y tu que te pondras- dijo un poco confundida.

-no te preocupes himeko, siempre tengo un repuesto- giniandole un ojo y caminando hasta uno de los loquet que tenia su nombre escrito –cuando eres amiga de shizuma hanazono siempre debes tener un repuesto pues nunca sabes que es lo que te puede aser- dijo sacando del loquet un bolso

-encerio? Pero hablando de ella donde esta y tambien nagisa-chan- dijo himeko sorprendida y un poco dudosa de donde estaba su amiga –que no que ella tambien se dirigian hacia aqui?

-tienes razon hace rato que desaparecio con shizuma – cambiando la cara de pensativa a una picara -de seguro la pequeña nagisa-san debe estar siendo violada por shizuma jaj

Himeko se sonroja por el comentario - tienes razon conociendo a shizuma deseuro tienen para rato o... – esta ves tambien poniendo una cara picara – tal vez sea al reves – dijo himeko siguiendole el juego a chikane, esta tambien se soroja pero ambas se rien.

-bueno de todos modos cambiate rapido ya empeso a aser frio

-eh?... a si sierto- sonrojandose un poco himeko, se metio a uno de los vestiores y se cambio de ropa " que suerte que no piensa que soy una pervertida" penso

EN OTRO LUGAR ( **Shizuma:es aqui?. Sep** )

-ya.. ya ... shi-shizuma... no.. no aguanto mas – de la boca de nagisa solo podian salir fuertes gemidos y le era muy dificil hablar

-ya no lo agas entonces nagisa- shizuma tenia en su poder uno de los cenos de nagisa mientras que no parabade lamer su vagina y de paetrarla con la lengua – quiero beberte toda..

-ahh... per... perverti... daaAAAA!- nagisa se vino en un fuerte y largo orgasmo –mou shizuma eres una pervertida- dijo cundo al fin pudo recuperar el aliento

-me lo dice la que no se aguanto y me empujo dentro de la primra puerta que viste- dijo shizuma en forma de burla e incorporandose a un ladp de nagisa para observarla mejor

-te amo shizuma

\- yo tambien te amo mi pequeña pervertida- beso a nagisa evitando asi que hiciera uno de esos tiernos pucheritos – ya vistamonos que de seguro chikane y himeko deben de estar buscandonos aparte debo ducharme jej

-es verdad y que ases que no te apuras- dijo nagisa dandole pequeños empujones en juego a shizuma

-mmm... pues le estaba haciendo el amor a mi novia – volviendo a pocisionarce sobre nagisa

-no shizuma ahora si te vas y te das una ducha – dijo nagisa deteniendo a shizuma y poniendoce de pie –aparte yo tambien voy a necesitar uno –

\- bien vamonos entonces – se vistieron y se dirigieron a los baños pero no encontraron a chikane ni a himeko, se bañaron cada una por su lado para no perder mas tiempo y salieron afuera encontraron a chikane y a himeko esperandolas afuera

-donde estaban par de pervertidas – dijo chikane una ves que vio a shizuma y a nagisa salir con el pelo mojado – shizuma encerio te voy a escribir en la frente "adicta al sexo" y con marcador permanente jaja

-callate que tu eras peor – replico shizuma muy roja –yo deberia escribirte eso a ti -

-sii seguroo jaja ... – "´¿que yo era peor? En cerio?"

-bueno ya – dijo la pequeña nagisa que estaba igual de roja que shizuma - ninguna hara nada verdad himeko-chan- mirando a su amiga que se habia quedado callada

-he? A si nadie escribira nada en nadie – dijo mirando seriamente a sus amigas

-por cierto himeko-san – dijo shizuma – que no viniste con el uniforme del colegio, ese es el deportivio de chikane – termino con cara picar

-eh eh .. bueno etto – himeko no sabia que responder sabia que si hablaba ella seria la que terminaria con la frente escrita –veran- estaba a punto de hablar cuando chikane la interrmpio

-veran cuando himeko me acompañaba a los vestidores se cayo en un charco de lodo, manchando asi todo su hermoso uniforme, rostro y cabello- chikane sabia que si hablaba ambas terminarian con la frente escrita asi que decidio inventar algo – yo le dije que no se podia que dar asi, asi que le di mi ropa deportiva y le dije que tomara un baño. Verdad himeko- esto lo dijo lo mas ceria posible

-eh?.. si si eso es verdad eso paso – dijo toda roja –"gracias chikane-chan gracias" pensaba himeko un poco nerviosa y aliviada

-seguras – pregunto shizuma con una mirada picara y retadora

-muy seguras – contra resto chikane mirandola a los ojos

\- bien – shizuma iso una mueca de no me importa

-ya es muy tarde ahora que hacemos – dijo himeko tratando asi de cambiar de tema

-bueno yo me voy con nagisa ya que es viernes- dijo shizuma mirando a la peliroja con una sonrisa- y ustedes? – ahora viendo a chikane y himeko

-bueno creo que volvere a casa de mi tia antes de que saque mis cosas a la calle – dijo chikane con cara pensativa – shizuma lo he pansado bien y tengo que cambiar de casa, alguna sugerencia de adonde puedo ir?-

\- chikane-san por que no vuelve a vivir con himeko-san como antes- de la nada dijo la pequea nagisa

-NAGISA-CHAN!- grito himeko toda roja como tomate- de qu cosas hablas?- mirando seriamente a nagisa que estaba palida por el miedo, si las miradas matasen la pobre nagisa ya estaria en un cuarta muerte

-que yo que? – pregunto chikane no entendia de que estaban hablando

-na-nada chikane –chan no es nada- dijo himeko mirando a un costado tratando de ocultar asi su notable sonrojo

-perdon himeko-chan lo olvide- dijo nagisa toda nerviosa y ocultandoce detras de shizuma

-buenooo como dije antes yo me voy con nagisa asi que por que no acompañas a himeko hasta su casa chikane – dijo shizuma con cara picara y tomando a nagisa de la cintura para sacarla asi de las miradas asesinas de himeko, nagisa la miro agradesida

-bien no seria mala idea.-mirando a himeko – vienes himeko – extendiendole la mano

-hai chikane-chan – tomandole la mano y sonriendole tiernamente, esto e provoco un sonrojo a chikane y gracia shizuma

-entonces nos vemos – shizuma y nagisa se fueron por un lado ya que el auto de shizuma estaba cerca del lugar mientras que chikane y himeko caminaron hacia el estacionamiento ya que alli estaba la moto de chikane.

Al llegar shizuma y nagisa al auto de la primera, ambas ingrasaron, shizuma aranco y partieron – shizuma..- dijo nagisa

-dime mi preciosa nagisa- dijo shizuma

-tu crees que por fin chikane-san y himeko-chan puedan estar juntas de nuevo- dijo nagisa un poco preocupada por sus amigas – digo despues de lo que paso con himeko y tu ya sabes- dijo mirandola a shizuma que estaba con una cara pensativa y preocupada mientras conducia

-no estoy segura mi preciosa nagisa- dijo shuzuma algo dudosa. Amabas eran las que mejor conocian la situacion de sus amigas, tambien eran concientes de que tanto chikane y himeko aun sienten algo por la otra en himeko es muy notable y en chikane aunque no la recuerde se nota desde lejos que esa rubia la tiene a sus pies – pero de algo si estoy segura- ahora cambiando su duda por una sonrisa

-y que es shizuma- dijo nagisa con una sonrisa

-que chikane se volvera a enamorar de esa rubia y que seguro aran algo al respecto-

-eso espero – dijo nagisa con una sonrisa – pero cambiando de tema mi casa no es por este lado shizuma-

\- y quien dijo que te llevaria a tu casa nagisa – dijo shizuma con una cara picara

-hay shizuma no se que hare contigo- dijo nagisa poniendo su mano sobre su frente sabia que se le avecinaba una larga noche

-pues tienes bastante tiempo para que lo pienses – dijo shizuma mientras le tomaba la pierna a nagisa.

En otro lugar chikane y himeko ya habia llegado al estacionamiento.

-chikane-chan veo que sigues preferiendo las motos verdad – dijo himeko una ves vio la motocicleta

-ah, si asi es son mas faciles de manejar y mas rapidas – dijo chikane subiendo a la moto y le paso el casco a himeko

\- recuerdo que antes te peleabas con shizuma-san por quien era mas rapida o el auto o la moto- dijo himeko con una sonrisa mientras recibia el casco

-asi? bueno aun lo asemos- dijo chikane mirando a himeko que se asercaba – es que bueno shizuma siempre me dice que un auto es mejor por que se podia hacer mas cosas. Aunque eso aun no comprendo a que se referira, y yo le digo que la moto es mas rapida porque hasta que te metes al auto y arranques ya mi tia me podia atrapar y matarme aparte con el auto es dificil que te pirdan el rastro mientra que con la moto es mas facil, das vuelta por algun callejon y ya no te encuentran mas jaj – explicaba chikane con una sonrisa, le era curioso que se pudiera expresar de esa forma con la rubia, normalmente si fuese cualquier persona sus respuestas serianmas frias o cortantes, pero no podia con esa rubia de ojos amastisas.

-en eso tienes razon chikane-chan-dijo himeko mientras se subia a la parte de atras de la moto-tambien recuerdo que habia veces que llegabas toda mojada a mi casa por que tu tia te lansaba lo primero que encontraba y creo que eso incluia sus botellas de alcohol -

-yo iba a tu casa?- se sorprendio – y si es verdad y aun lo ase, por eso siempre tengo algun cambio de ropa en algun lugar ja- chikane se puso su casco y arranco la moto himeko solo rodio su cintura. Esto a chikane la ponia un poco nerviosa pero a la ves muy feliz tanto que subio un poco la velocidad provocando asi que himeko la sugetara con mas fuersa –ah himeko por sierto por donde vives – dijo una vz que salieron del estacionamiento

-eh? ... este dobla en la siguiente cuadra mas adelante va a ver una plazita- dijo himeko un poco triste pero no lo suficiente ya que el estar con chikane de esa manera la volvia muy feliz "estoy con chikane-chan de nuevo que bien se siente pero que lastima que no me recuerde pero no importa nada arruinara el hecho de que otra ves estoy con ella" penso himeko con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Mientras chikane conducia noto que la calle por donde habia doblado era la misma que habia tomado como atajo la noche anterior y en la mañana "no puede ser que..." no pudo terminar sus pensamiento ya que

-detente chikane-chan alli vivo- dijo himeko. Al momento que chikane se detubo noto que paro en frente de la misma casa que se habia detenido a mirar las veces anteriores. Himeko bajo de la moto y se saco el casco.

-aqui vives himeko?- mirando la casa, era la misma casa blanca con jardin y rosas que lo adornaban.

-a si chikane-chan – dijo hikemo mientras le pasaba el casco a chikane con una gran sonrisa – esta casa.. – no pudo continuar ya que el celular de chikane comenzo a sonar

-si diga,...- contesto muy ceria chikane – no ya voy... si ya lo se... no te atrevas... bueno chao.- y corto la llamada

-quien era chikane –chan- pregunto himeko con un poco dudosa sabia que cuando se ponia seria era por que algo importante estaba pasando

\- na, solo era mi tia me dijo que si no volvia lansaria mis cosas a la calle- dijo chikane un poco molesta y frustrada – himeko dime

-si chikane-chan

-tienes... tienes algo que hacer mañana – dijo muy nerviosa "bien chikane ya lo preguntaste. Esta es la unica forma de saber algo mas de ti y de conocer a esta hermosa chica..."

-eh... n-no n-ada chikane-chan- dijo himeko entre muy nerviosa y muy feliz

-bueno.. este... queria saber, ya que mañana es sabado... y bueno.. si, si querias salir conmigo a pasear- dijo un poco temerosa chikane, al ver que no recibia respuesta se asusto "sabia que seria estupido de seguro ya la asustamos... si seguimos asi no tendre ninguna oportunidad con ella... espera estoy queriendo algo con ella... esto es solo para saber mi pasado na-nada mas... Chikane me dejas decirte algo le estas dando mas vueltas que una calesita asi nunca lograras que te diga que si" – himeko no te preocupes entiendo si no quie..-

-SI si quiero chikane-chan!- grito hiemko. Estaba tan feliz que chikane le hubiera pedido salir que se quedo en shock de la emocion "chinake-chan me pidio salir... voy a salir con chikane-chan... vamos a tener una cita... siiii!" pensaba himeko

-encerio! Que bien. Entonces mañana te paso a buscar temprano te parece a las 10 asi podemos ir de pignic – dijo chikane muy emocionada

-me parece perfecto, pero con una condicion – himeko estaba que desbordaba felicidad

-cual himeko – pregunto chikane un poco preocupada

-que me dejes a mi encargarme de a comida – dijo con una sonrisa y guiniandole el ojo

-esta bien himeko lo que tu quieras – dijo mirandola tiernamente pero dejame elegir a mi el lugar ja –

-si chikane-chan- dijo sonriendo – bueno ya es mejor que te vallas chikane-chan ya es muy tarde y de seguro tu tia ya debe de haber tirado tus cosas a la calle – dijo himeko preocupada

-no te preocupes hiemko. Cuando me amenasa a asi depues se pone a beber o sale por alli pero nunca lo hace – dijo despreocupada chikane

-igual eso no quita que es muy tarde y que tienes que regresar chikane-chan para descansar o sino mañana no te vas a podes levantar para nuestra cita- con un tono de regaño tierno

-esta bien himeko, pero ya no te enojes- en realidad tenia razon no habia caido en cuenta de que estaba agotada, el estar con ella le habia quitado todo el canancio .nos vemos mañana himeko descansa-

-hai... hasta mañana chikane-chan tu tambien decansa- dijo himeko no queriendo irse. Se dio vuelta e iba a empesar a caminar pero se detubo se voltio y se acerco a chikane, le tomo del cuello y le planto un tierno beso en los labios – ahora si descansa chikane-chan – y se retiro corriendo y se metio dentro de la casa

Chikane que hasta el monmento se habia quedado en shok reacciono se bajo de la moto y camino hacia la puerta de aquella casa, toco a puerta. Himeko la abrio , y chikane la tomo de la cintura apegandola a su cuerpo y con la otra mano le tomo del menton y le planto un tierno y apasionado beso – ahora si tu tambien descansa himeko- la solto y salio se monto en la moto y partio de alli

Himeko al igual que chikane anterior mente se habia quedado en shok, cuando reacciono solo pudo ver como chikane partia de ahi y se escuhaba girtos de –WUUUUJUUUUUUU!... HEEEEEE!... SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!... – y de como los perros ladraban. Sonrio y penso "apesar de todo sigue siendo la misma de siempre jaja" himeko se metio dentro de la casa, camino por el pasillo que al parecer tenia varias imagenes de dos personas abrasadas hasta una habitacion, se lanso sobre la cama "tengo una cita con chikane-chan... que feliz que soy de volverla a tener..." penso con una sonrisa "se que he cometido varios errores... solo espero que me perdone... chikane-chan" y se quedo complentamente dormida

Por otra parte chikane iba feliz de la vida tanto que se habia pasado varios altos e iba a maxima velocidad los policias ya le habian perdido el rastro ya hace rato

-VOY A SALIR CON HIMEKOOOOO- gritaba llena de emocion

Al llegar a su casa vio que el auto de su tia no estaba "de seguro volvio a salir" al querer abrir la puerta noto que estaba cerrada "maldicion otra ves se llevo las llaves... encerio me tengo que cambiar de casa..." cuando penso eso recordo lo que habia dicho nagisa cuando estaban en la entrada del estadio –por que habra dicho eso a que se referira... bueno que mas da se la preguntare a himeko... A sierto era que le iba a preguntar de que porque me parece tan familiar esa casa... bueno otro dia sera ahora debo buscar la forma de entrar-. Chikane recorrio la casa y noto que la ventana estaba abierta asi que entro sin que la viera nadie, se dirigio a su cuarto al entrar y cerrar la puerta le puso todos los seguros y se aseguro que su salida de emergencia estubiera lista.

Después de haber revisado todo se dio una rapida ducha y se lanso a su cama "mañana va a ser un gran día" y se durmio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 **sigo moviendo la taza de un lado al otro - tengan piedad de mi~ y liberenmee~**

 **Shizuma: yaaa deja eso...**

 **¬¬ mfh... ok que te parecio el capitulo?**

 **Shizuma: por fin la accion que me prometiste**

 **que bueno que estes feliz por que esa es la una que tendras- sonriendo maleficamente**

 **Shizuma: quee! nooo**

 **asiendo a un lado los lamento de Shizuma - a si queria decir... veran en la cuenta anterior solo habia subido cuatros capitulos y bueno este es el numero cuatro asi que esto significa que ya no estare editando los capitulos sino que ahora encerio la historia saldra completamente de mi cabeza... y queria preguntar... les gustaria conocer el pasado de chikane y himeko osea el como se conocieron hasta como chikane perdio la memoria... o lo dejo pasar?... bien pienselo les dejo tarea jeje**

 **Shizuma: que mala dejando tarea a los pobres lectores... no ves que estamos en vacaciones**

 **valla te recuperas rapido O.O... bueno es solo una duda que tengo - sigo moviendo la taza**

 **Shizuma: bueno eso es todo?**

 **Ah? si si sierto jeje**

 **bien queridos lectores esto fue todo por hoy gracias por estarme siguiendo lesmando un beso enorme y ruego que santa no se olvedi de sus regalos y de los mios...**

 **Shizuma: tu que pediste?**

 **es secreto ¬¬**

 **Shizuma: bueno sera hasta la proccima bay bay**

 **Atte: Yinna-chan y Shizuma Hanazono**


	5. Aviso

Queridos lectores

Quiero informar que su querida escritora ha sufrido un accidente que no le permitió actualizar últimamente…. Ella informa que prontamente estará actualizando esta historia… pide disculpas por no haber dado rastros de vida… pero ella quiere decirles que lo siente mucho, también que ustedes siempre están en su mente… les pide un poco mas de paciencia… y les agradece por haber seguido su historia.

Atte: Hannazono Shizuma y Yinna-chan


	6. Chapter 5

**Shizuma:- (caminando frente al publico)... HOLA A TODOS!... YO HANAZONO SHIZUMA... LA IDOL DE TODAS LAS TACHIS... QUIERO ANUNCIAR EL REGRESO DE LA NEKO MAS NEKO DEL MUNDO... DEMOS LA BIENVENIDA A...**

 **Como que la neko ma neko de todo el mundo... ya deja las bromas si vas a precentar aslo bien...**

 **Shizuma:- Bueno ya... tranquila... hay a las nekos de ahora ya no se las contentan con nada.- (dse ve como vuela le que pareciera ser una zapatilla) –cof cof... volviendo a lo nuestro... DEMOS LA BIENBENIDA A... NUESTRA ESCRIORA NEKO... HIMEMIYA YINNA-CHAN!**

 **Hola como estan gente hermosa, UN MOMENTO YO NO SOY NEKO - ...**

 **Shizuma:- Si, si lo eres ¬¬**

 **Que nooouuu~...**

 **Shizuma:- Que si...**

 **Nooo no lo soy... pero dejando eso de lado... cof cof... Yo Himemiya Yinna pido mil disculpa y reugo que me perdonen por no haber actualizado, y por haber dejado por abandonado esta historia... yo...**

 **Shizuma:- Ya... ya... para o sino te pondras a llorar de nuevo... no fue tu culpa el no haber podido actualizar... nadie sabe que el lo que le va a pasar en la vida.. si fuera asi tu creer que herrariamos tanto...**

 **Pero... pero... me siento muy culpable... si huera pretado mas atencon de seguro no habria pasado eso... LECTORES! LO SIENTO MUCHO! (poniendose a lorar) SIENTO MUCHO QUE SU ESCRITORA SEA UNA COMPLETA DISTRAIDA!...**

 **Shizuma:- Moou... ya hablamos de esta antes de empesar... vamos ya dejalo asi...**

 **Pero!**

 **Shizuma:- que lo dejes te digo... No crees que seria mejor comenzar de una buena vez la historia...**

 **Tienes toda la razon (parando de llorar) Es sierto... este capitulo se va a dividir en dos capitulos... creo que van a ser los mas largos de toda la historia... uff... no saben lo que me costo volverme a integrar en esto de escribir... es como volver a la primaria...**

 **Shizuma:- Es verdad no saben lo que sufrió nuestra pequeña neko para escribir este capitulo.. tantas noches tomando café no le hace nada bien...**

 **Que no soy neko... ¬¬ pero ya dejando eso de lado... espero disfruten este nuevo capitulo n.n**

* * *

CAP 5 Cita y Fiesta? 1

Se dice que los sueños suelen son producidas, en ocaciones, por recuerdos que nuestra subconsciente no quiere que olvidemos, ya sea por que son recuerdos muy importantes, cosas que marcaron nuestra vida, o implemente por que no quiere que olvidemos lo que somos en realidad. Bueno esto no esta muy alejado a lo que le esta pasando a Chikane actualmente, se podria decir que dentro de sus sueños estan pasando cosas interesantes.

Después que chikane se durmio la noche anterior dentro de su cabeza, mejor dicho su subconsciente, habia comenzado a "trabajar" en sierto modo -"Donde se supone que estoy... este lugar se me hace conocido... es un deposito pero que ago aqui?" . – chikane-chan yo también siento lo mismo por ti- "eh? Esa voz es" Chikane al querer mirar de donde probenia esa voz, ya era demasiado tarde la escena ya habia cambiado de lugar.

Ahora esta en lo que parece la enfermería de un colegio, se encuentra acostada en una camilla con os ojos cerrados, al querer abrirlos la luz l sega r unos intantes, "donde estoy?"

-chikane-chan! chikane-chan!- lloraba alguien "quien llora?" quiso mirar a donde provenia ese llanto pero al intentar hacerlo el escenario vuelve a cambiar.

Ahora esta en una habitacion – "y ahora en donde estoy? Esto debe ser una broma... Que significa todo esto?"

-chikane-chan fue grandioso gracias- se escuchaba alguien con la voz agitada "pero... que?" al querer mirar lo unico que puede observar es una fotografía sobre lo que parece una mesita de noche.

Dejando los sueños de chikane de lado, pareciera que la subconsciente de la peli-azul, le gusta jugar con su cabeza, pero volviendo a la realidad. ( **Shizuma:- ooh... yo quería seguir viendo como los sueños de chikane la atromentan!...-. Volviendo a la realidad eh dicho. Shizuma:- Bueno Bueno pero no te enojes ¬¬)**

En la habitacion se podia escuchar la alarma del despertador y tambien se puede ver un cuerpo revolverse dentro una amplia cama, supongamos que producto a la molestia de la alarma, que no da tregua a nada -ñeee... que hora es yaa?...- dijo chikane al momento de abrir pesadamente los ojos, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia sentido dejarse llevar por morfeo ya que la alarma era muy insistente, tomo el bendito reloj y lo apago, depaso se fijo la hora – son las nuevee... y es sabadooo... para que puse el despertador tan temprano?... – se vuelve acostar, mientras se queda meditando un poco mirando al techo, luego de unos cuantos segundos. – SON LAS NUEVE! ES SABADOOO! HIMEKOOO!- salta de la cama toda apurada que no se da cuenta de todo el alboroto que produce, rápidamente se mete al baño y se da una ducha– baka, baka... como pude olvidar mi cita con himeko... bueno si esque la puedo llamar cita... ya que ni yo me lo creo...- se queda unos momentos de pie pensando si lo puede llamar asi – Ahhh... no es momento de estar pensando esto... maldito morfeo me deje llevar otra vez... esperen un momento por que estoy tan ansiosa y nerviosa... tan importante es para mi esa chica...-

Mientras que chikane meditaba en la ducha, se escucha el golpetear de la puerta junto a una serie de gritos provenientes de ella - himemiya puedes hacer mas silencio maldicion- su tia que era una de esas mujeres que no sopertan ni en sumbar de una pobre mosca, habia escuchado todo el alboroto que hizo chikane.

En realidad ni chikane ni shizuma entendían porque aquella mujer habia adoptado y luchado tanto por chikane, por que ademas de ser muy poco paciente con los niños, la maltrataba, al principio si era buena con ella, pero luego de un tiempo dio a conocer los verdaderos intereses que tenia, la herencia de los Himemiya, era de lo mas seguro que despues de la muerte de los padres de la oji-azul todo el dinero que tenían se lo quedaría, claro la unica heredera de la familia, Chikane, pero como aun era menor de edad no podía valerse por si misma, y es alli en donde aparece el unico familiar "directo" que tenia, eso era algo que le había contado shizuma después que ella despertara del coma, pero en esos momento chikane no le creia mucho ya que se había vuelto mas desconfiada después que su tía lograra lavarle un poco la cabeza pero al tiempo volvia a ser la misma vieja amargada de siempre, desde entonces chikane comenzó a confiar mas en shizuma, claramente shizuma le conto todo lo que había pasado en su vida pero evitando contar siertas cosas como por ejemplo la existencia de himeko, ya que habia sido un favor que le habia pedido la rubia, y una amenaza departe de la bruja esa. Pero lo que nadie sabe es que chikane en relidad si tiene una pequeña cuenta escondida en el banco, claro ustedes creen que los padres de Chikane, son bakas o que?... ellos mismos se encargaron de crear una cuenta a escondidas del gobierno, para su pequeña hija, por ese mismo la existencia de la casa en la playa es un total secreto. ( **Shizuma:- osea que chikane no es del todo pobre?...- No en realidad los padres de chikane sabían que el gobierno o cualquiera se iban a aprovechar de la herencia de su hija en algún momento, y de no ser así, ya sabían de ante mano, o mejor dicho conocían los gustos de su hija, y también ya conocían lo que chikane quería en ese entonces... Shizuma:- y eso es?...- Que no esta claro aun? Obviamente chikane no quería una vida sobre cargada de obligaciones o trabajo no deseado, ella lo que realmente quería, una vida normal y tranquila junto a su sol. Shizuma:- espera un momento! Los padres de chikane ya conocían la relación entre ambas?...- Etto... eso pues creo que lo explicare mas adelante jeje... Shizuma:- espera no dejes con la duda!...-)**

-ya oí... ya calmate... ya no hare mas ruido... – gritaba chikane mientras salia del baño y se seca el cabello – deja de golpear la puerta así, la vas a tirar – dijo chikane abriendo la puerta encontrando a su tia muy furiosa

-a mi... nadie... me dishe lo que io... tengo o no... que asher... – su tia estaba ida en alcohol y al parecer acababa de llegar – me oishte... – se dio media vuelta y se retiro del lugar chocando con las paredes -deshde cuando esta eshto aqui?- dijo casi retando a su reflejo en el espejo de la pared – Chikane dile a esta bruja fiera que she retire de mi casa...-

Chikane solo rodo los ojos, cerro la puerta y se termino de vestir –"maldicion como pude olvidar algo tan importante... y que diablos fueron esos sueños... debo dejar de leer fanfics hasta tarde.." se reprochaba en su cabeza. Miro al reloj que tenia en su mesita de luz y vio la hora – diablos son las 9:30- tomo las llaves y se aseguro que todo estubiera bien, cerro la puerta y le puso llave bajo las escalera y vio a su tia recostada en el sillon con la tele encendida y su tipica botella de sake

-himemiya vash a algún lado?- pregunto mientras no le quitaba la vista a la tv ya que estaba dando la lotería.

-si.. algun problema – dijo chikane sin prestarle mucha atencion mientras sacaba una fruta del refri

-no ninguno solo para saber si tengo que llamar a alguien para que busque tu cuerpo... obviamente por que soy tu tia y tengo responsabilidad sobre ti, espero que no vallas con esa tal hanazono que no hace otra cosa que lavarte el cerebro y ponerte en mi contra – seguio mirando la tv – no puedo creer que seas amiga de una perra como ella...- ( **Shizuma:que vieja mas ***-. Lo se lo se)**

A chikane le molesto que hablara asi de su amiga, ella era lo unico que tenia despues que la bruja perdiera todo lo que tenia valor para chikane. – bien ya me voy... vuelvo tarde y no te atrevas a tocar mis cosas.- salio y cerro la puerta

-como shi pudiera esha puerta siempre esta con llave – dijo la tia mientras tomaba un largo trago y se volvia a concentrar en la tv –Vamosh, números... no me fashen ahora...-

Chikane se subio a la moto y se puso su casco – creo que pasare por una floreria no estaria nada mal llevar un regalo-"¿Chikane tu pensando en llevarle un regalo a alguien? Soy yo te estas enamorado de esa rubia de ojos amatisas?... eres yo conciencia y al parecer... me gusta himeko" pensava con una sonrisa tonta mientras conducia llego a la floreria y compro un ramo de lilas ( **Shizuma: lilas encerio?- Ya! Son lindas!)** . Arranco de nuevo y se dirigio a la casa de hikmeko

En la casa de la rubia, ya se encontraba preparando una canasta, ella a diferencia de chikane se habia madrugado para preparar todo para el dia de campo ya que queria asegurarse de que nada saliera mal – bien ya tienes todo himeko solo falta que chikane-chan venga para que nos podamos ir a nuestra cita- hablaba sola himeko con una gran sonrisa –hay vamos a tener una cita... que bien... soy tan feliz... pero es una cita?- pensaba himeko – ella lo grito por las calles mientras conducía verdad?... o fue producto de mi imaginación...- mientras la pobre chica hablaba sola el sonido del timbre de la puerta sonó dado aviso que alguien habia llegado. – de seguro es Chikane-chan!- dijo toda feliz himeko.

Afuera chikane tenia preparado el ramo de flores y esperaba muy nerviosa "bien chikane ya estas aquí ya no hay vuelta atras hoy va a ser un gran dia... Que? te vas a confesar?... que! No..." se trataba de dar ánimos pero ya tenia otra guerra con su conciencia "creo que las flores están demás..." miro las flores en su manos "no idiota, son un gran detalle ya vas a ver que le va a gustar mucho" trataba de quitarse los nervios "me veré bien... " pensó mientras se veía en el espejo de la moto "creo que me eche demasiado perfume, no ya me arrepentí creo que volvere a casa a esconderme bajo la cama, si eso haré..." pensó esta vez volteándose y queriendo comenzar a caminar "no chikane ya esta aquí vas a tener un gran dia con esa rubia... no vas a volver a esconderte bajo esa bendita cama... te vas a quedar y entregar la flores y vas a decir que se ve muy bella y muchas cosas mas..." no termino su conciencia de reprocharla hasta que la puerta se habré dando paso a una himeko radiante llevaba un vestido muy cómodo y de color celeste y su tipico moño –hola chikane-chan sucede algo? – dijo una himeko feliz

-h-hola.. himeko... te.. te ves hermosa- chikane estava que no salia del shok que le habia dejado lo bella que estaba himeko "me volví a enamorar... oye esa es a letra de una canción no copies create la tuya... conciencia no crees que ya no es el momento para esta reprochándome... ah! Si sierto... jejej gomen gomen" pensaba chikane sin quitarle la vista a himeko.

-gr-gracias chikane-chan tu tambien estas muy linda- dijo himeko sonrojada por el comentario de chikane, ambas se habian quedado en silencio admirandose una a la otra claro hasta que chikane se le cruzo por la mete que llevaba un ramo de flores

-hay sierto toma je – dijo chikane pasandole el ramo de flores a himeko –son para ti jeje no se que tipo de flores te guste pero bueno pense que seria un lindo detalle jeje... es que vi su color y me recordaron a tu ojos jeje... etto... –dijo totamente nerviosa

-están hermosas chikane-chan gracias- dijo feliz himeko mientras las recibía y le dio un beso en la mejilla a chikane dejándola totalmente roja como un tomate –espera aqui las voy a dejar en un florero y vuelvo jeje – himeko ingreso dejando a chikane afuera con una sonrisa

"bien chikane le gusto tu regalo... te lo dije, ya ves que no tienes que ser tan escandalosa... Cállate conciencia" pensaba chikane mientras esperaba a himeko. Al ver que volvía –esta todo bien?

-hai chikane-chan ya podemos irnos- dijo himeko toda feliz ambas se dirigieron a la moto. Ataron la canasta a la parte trasera de la moto, Chikane subio primero le paso el casco a himeko, ella subio despues. Una ves se aseguro que lo tenia puesto arranco, y como la otra vez fue a alta velocidad solo para sentir a himeko cerca y que bien que le funcionaba por que la rubia la sujetaba con mucha fuerza.

-sostente fuerte himeko – decia chikane gracias al casco no se podia ver la gran sonrisa que tenia en su rostro ademas de estar muy sonrojada. Himeko solo la sujeto mas fuerte, no le molestaba el hecho que a chikane le gustara la velocida ella ya estaba mas que acostumbrada, mas por que solo asi la podia sentir muy serca, al seguir conduciendo himeko noto que ya estaban saliendo de la ciudad no le importo mucho pero igual pregunto

–chikane-chan esta muy lejos el lugar? –

-no te preocupes himeko ya vamos a llegar- dijo chikane concentrada en la ruta ya que si volteaba de seguro chocaban – ya veras que el lugar te va a encantar-

\- hai chikane-chan – esto la dejo tranquila himeko que abrazo a un mas fuerte a chikane.

Pronto llegaron en realidad era muy bonito el lugar había un bosque, un lago y un campo con muchas flores perfecto para un dia de campo y también por que al estar alejado de la ciudad era mas privado ( **Shizuma: claro chikane se guarda los lugares mas privados para ella sola y no me deja nada a mi. ¬¬. Shizuma: que tengo mis necesidades. ¬¬ se lo diré a nagisa)** –llegamos himeko – dijo chikane al momento de detener la moto. Himeko se bajo y se saco el casco, al ver el lugar la dejo asombrada la belleza de la naturaleza. El bosque, el lago y las flores formaban un hermoso paisaje.

-que te parece himeko? – dijo chikane al momento de bajar de la moto y acercarse a himeko por detrás, tubo ganas de abrasarla por la cintura, pero se detuvo –lindo verdad- "Tranquila Chikane... tranquila..."

-es... es perfecto chikane-chan- dijo himeko maravillada por la hermoso que se veia – es perfecto para una fotografia- dijo al momento de tomar su celular y usar su camara para tomar algunas fotografias del paisaje

-me alegra que te aya gustado.- dijo chikane feliz y orgullosa de su elección "ves chikane no esta tan mal en verdad tengo buen gusto ajaj" –mira por allá hay algunos arboles que dan una linda sombra te parece si vamos-

-me parece bien chikane-chan- dijo himeko muy tiernamente, una ves que termino de sacar las fotografías, chikane se sonrojo un poco , empezaron a caminar y al momento de llagar –mira chikane-chan aquí esta muy lindo.-

-bien, entonces aquí sera – dijo chikane con una sonrisa. Bajaron la canasta y pusieron el mantel pero antes de comer decidieron dar una que otra vuelta por el lugar pasearon por el bosque y fueron al lago, donde himeko aprovecho de sacar algunas fotografías, después comenzaron a lanzar piedras para ver quien la asia rebotar mas, himeko al ver que chikane lograba que la piedra rebotara mas que ella decidió vengarse lanzandole agua -toma chikane-chan-

-oye!... Pequeña tramposa! -, chikane no se quedo atrás y también le lanzo agua, teniendo asi una pequeña pero divertida guerra de agua. Cuando se cansaron vieron que estaban empapadas así que decidieron secarse al sol, gracias a goku asia un lindo dia.

-Ya debes de tener hambre verdad chikane-chan- dijo himeko con una sonrisa, y no mentia era verdad chikane ya se estaba muriendo de hambre

-eh? Como... este... bueno si – dijo chikane bajando la cabeza un poco avergonzada –como lo supiste?-

-bueno creo que ya te lo dijo shizuma verdad- decia himeko mientras sacaba las cosas de la canasta –nos conocemos hace tiempo ya... y tambien... tambien teniamos una linda relacion juntas... – dijo con una sonrisa nostalica

-teniamos? Osea que ya no mas – dijo chikane un poco desilusionada, aunque no lo pareciera esa rubia le habia llamado bastante la atención mas que cualquier chica, y quería tener algo con ella, pero aun tenia sus dudas no sabia si en realidad himeko hablaba en cerio o era una simple broma y era una chica cualquiera que quería aprovecharse de ella, le gustaba si era verdad, pero la rubia que sentía por ella?. Eso confundía a chikane "Me gustaría saber un poco mas... aun tengo mis dudas pero..."

-NO... digo SI... digo... este bueno... no se- dijo himeko un poco nerviosa –este digo por que no se si tu aun quieres algo conmigo- dijo himeko con voz poco audible y jugando con sus dedos. Hubo un silencio incomodo "Pero creo que ya no es necesario... no se que tipo de relación tuvimos en el pasado, o como logre que esta bella chica este con migo... tengo el presentimiento de que no debo dejarla ir" como chikane se había quedado en sus pensamientos, se habia producido un largo silencio, himeko no aguanto mas y dijo – este bueno... ten prueba esto – pasando le un platillo con sándwich – son tu favoritos – dijo con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada.

Chikane lo tomo un poco dudosa ya que no recorba cual era su sandwich favorito. Lo provo y –"esto esta demasiado rico para ser verdad"- penso con los ojos muy abiertos –estan.. estan- no sabia la forma de decirle que estaban esquisitos – himeko estas segura de que no eres cheff profecional- dijo chikane elvando una de sus cejas

-no chikane-chan no lo soy por que lo dices- no entendiendo a lo que se referia la peli-azul, ya todos sabemos lo inocente que es Himeko

-porque esto... esto es lo ma esquisito que he probado desde que desperte del coma- dijo con una sonrisa mirandole a los ojos a himeko. Esta no aguanto su emocion y unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus bellos ojos amastisas, esto le preocupo a chikane. – perdon himeko dije algo malo? Si es asi perdoname... aveces suelo ser demaciado torpe con las palabras y perdon si te...-no pudo continuar ya que unos labios le impedieron terminar la oracion

Himeko se emociono tanto que no pudo evitar las ganas de besar a la peli azul, cosa que las ganas y se las venia aguantando desde que la vio cuando se abalanzo sobre a peli azul no midió su fuerza terminando asi chikane bajo de la rubia correspondiendo el tierno beso.

Himeko al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho y se separa rapidamente de chikane y reicorporandose – perdón chikane-chan... yo no quise lo siento...- decía himeko super avergonzada, con la cabeza agachada tratando de ocultar el furioso sonrojo en su rostro. – no quise incomodarte chikane-chan-

-ah no te preocupes himeko...- dijo nerviosamente -de todas formas tambien queria besarte...- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono muy bajo casi inaudible

\- que dijiste chikane-chan?- dijo himeko

-que a mi me gusta el paisaje... jeje – dijo chikane riendo nerviosamente

\- es verdad chikane-chan es muy lindo el lugar – dijo himeko mas tranquila ya

Siguieron comiendo y charlando amaneamente mientras que la tarde pasaba aconpañada de un hermoso atardecer,-ven himeko- dijo chikane tomando de la mano a himeko y giandola serca del lago –mira que te parece

-waa... es hermoso chikane chan- dijo himeko maravillada por el atardecer y comenzando a sacar varias fotos. Esa imagen de himeko a chikane la conmovio mucho tanto que sonrio tontamente, en ese momente le dolio la cabeza y una series de imagenes comenseron a aparecer era como una pelicua estaba ella y himeko era el mismo lugar y el mismo atardecer, pero al querer seguir recordando le dolia la cabeza le dolia tanto que puso su mano en su frete

Himeko al notar lo que le pasaba a chikane se asusto- chikane-chan!... estas bien? chikane-chan!-

-si no te preocupes himeko suele pasar solo necesito un segundo- dijo chikane tomandose la cabeza y sentandose, himeko se sento a un lado de ella –creo que he arruinado el momento perdon himeko- dijo chikane un poco desilucionada

-no has arruinado nada chikane-chan, son cosas que pasan, aparte he disfrutado mucho este dia a tu lado- dijo himeko un poco sonrojada –pero que pena que alla llegado a su fin- esta vez su voz sonaba un poco desilucionada

Chikane se sonrojo por el comentario, en realidad ese dia había sido el mejor desde que despertó del coma, no podía creer lo divertido que podía ser compartir un dia con una persona que te hace sentir muchas cosas, esa rubia la tenia en el cielo, solo bastaba que la mirara y le regalara una sonrisa, para hacer que todo lo malo desaparezca de su vida "que habré echo para que un ángel se fijara en mi" pensó

-que... que pasa chikane-chan- dijo himeko un poco apenada al notar que chikane se le había quedado viendo todo el rato –que... que me ves- se apeno a un mas al notar la sonrisa boba de chikane ( **Shizuma:Chikane babosa. Lo se jaja xD** ).

-eh... na-nada himeko- dijo chikane volteando la mirada – ya se esta haciendo muy tarde verdad... tus padres se pueden molestar si llegas tarde no crees- "tonta ahora de seguro piensa de que te incomoda estar con ella idiota... y de donde sacas eso de los padres"

-la verdad no vivo con mis padres chikane-chan- dijo himeko entre triste y nerviosa –por ahora estoy viviendo sola pero tienes razon no es bueno que conduscas de noche chikane-chan

\- no te preocupes por eso himeko, puedo conducir de noche ya estoy acostumbrada, pero... si es mejor que volvamos- dijo chikane levantandose, himeko la imito. Cuando ya tenian todo listo ambas subieron a la moto de la ojiazul.

El viaje esta vez fue diferente al primero ya que chikanee ya no acelero tanto como la primera esta vez iban en un silencio que aunque no lo crea era bastante comodo, himeko iba tranquilamente disfrutando el poder estas tan cerca de la peli-azul, mientras chikane iba concentrada en la ruta

"esta comenzando a hacer frió... que abra sido todo eso?... esas imágenes... eramos Himeko y yo... pero... por que recién ahora los estoy teniendo tan seguido?... antes aparecían pero no como estos... estos son mas fuertes... y... mas dolorosos..." pensaba chikane.

Como esta haciendo mucho frió, chikane detuvo su motocicleta a mitad de camino, hizo que la rubia se bajara, y debajo del aciento de la moto saco una chaqueta de cuero e hizo que la rubia se lo pusiese, después volvieron a arrancar de vuelta, tardaron un poco en llegar a casa de la rubia.

-Gracas Chikane-chan... por el dia de hoy jeje...- decia himeko un poco sonrojada por el hecho de ue aun no queria despedirce de la peli-azul

-Himeko... yo...- chikane estaba apunto de decirle algo a la rubia pero el sonido de su celular la interrumpió – Una llamada de Shizuma...

-Shizuma-san?... que querra?- dijo un poco extrañada himeko – Por que no mejor le contestas chikane-chan,,, ya sabes los persistente que es jeje-

Chikane atendió la llamada de Shizuma –Hola?...

-Chikane soy yo... Tu querida amiga Shizuma... – del otro lado se la podia oir muy feliz, extrañamente feliz cosa que preocupo a chikane un poco.

-Y se que eres tu bruta... que pasa? Para que llamas?-

-Primero pone en altavoz... se que estas con himeko...- Chikane un poco extrañada le hizo caso poniéndole en altavoz a Shizuma.

\- Bien para que llamas Shizuma?... y como sabes que estoy con himeko?...-

\- Que ya una amiga ya no puede llamar a otra amiga solo para saludar...? me ofendes Chikane... me haces sonar como si fuera solo una total interesada... y sobre lo de himeko me lo contó Nagisa...

\- Y como supo Nagisa?

\- Eso ya es mi culpa Chikane-chan... es que anoche me quede hablando con Nagisa-chan un rato y... le conté que hoy saldría contigo Chikane-chan- dijo himeko totalmente apenada –Gomenasai Chikane-chan-

-Himeko... Eh no te preocupes por eso Himeko total tarde o temprano cualquiera de las dos se iban a enterar alguna forma jeje... – dijo Chikane tratando de cambiar el ambiento, alver a himako asi de trate la puso nierviosa a ella.

\- Hola Himeko! Como esta? Que tal tu día con esta bruta?... la pasaste bien?... – hablaba Shizuma, ya que había oido la voz de himeko. También aprovechando de molestar a la peli-azul, cosa que le estaba resultando muy bien.

-Hola Shizuma-san... si la pase muy bien con Chikane-chan, y porfavor no le digas bruta- esto calmo un poco a chikane

\- Que bien Himeko... ya me estaba preoupendo dde que esta idiota halla cometido alguna estupides como de costumbre... –

-YAAA...! – y asi queridos amigo fue como la paciencia de nuestra querida chikane revento. –Si solo llamabas para moelstar Hanazono... Te voy a cortar la llamada...- dijo toda molesta la peli-azul

-Bueno, Bueno jajaj no te enojes... que pensara himeko en estos momentos que te esta viendo la cara furiosa que tienes, seguro ya la asustaste... – chikane reacciono a las palabras dichas por su amiga, voltio a ver a himeko, que tenia a una sonrisa en su rosto, le hizo una seña con la mano de que todo estaba bien, cosa que tranquilizo a la pelia-zul –Pero ese no es el tema jaja... llamaba para avisarles que habrá una fiesta de egresados y que es obligatorio ir...-

-Una fiesta?...- dijo Chikane un poco extrañada y mirando a himeko, que estaba igual que ella –Cuando lo decidieron? –

-Ayer... – dijo muy tranquila Shizuma –Recuerda que no fuiste a clases... –

-Y por que no me avisaste antes?-

-Se me olvido jeje...

-Una fiesta!... que bien! Vamos Chikane-chan!...- dijo la rubia todo felis por la noticia

\- esa es la actitud Himeko... Que dices Chikane... vamos a la fiesta jajaj – decia la peli-plata casi con la misma emocion que tenia la rubia.

Chikane extrañada por la actitud que tenia su amiga, pensó por unos momentos " y a esta que clase de mosquito le pico?... esta demasiado emocionada por una simple fiesta... que estará tramando?... pero por otro lado... bueno una fiesta no hace daño, hace tiempo que no voy a una... aparte que himeko se ve muy emocionada por ir... me pregunto de donde sacara tantas energías jajaj" pensaba chikane, himeko la miraba atentamente, y shizuma, pues para mayor comodidad se había quedado callada, sabia que en esos momentos el cerebro de su amiga había comenzado a trabajar, y cuando chikane se pone pensativa es mejor no molestar, -Bueno... si Himeko quiere ir... pues no le veo nada de malo ir a esa fiesta, ya que bueno es obligatorio que no?... hay que ir- dijo mirando con una sonrisa a himeko, que se alegro muchísimo por la respuesta de Chikane.

-Buena elección Chikane! Esa mi hermana jajaja... bien entonces le avisare a Nagisa, nos vemos en la fiesta chicas... –

-Oye Shizuma... donde es la fiesta?-

-Que? No les dije?... es en casa de Megurine-san-

-Megurine ... Megurine Luka? -

-Esa misma... bueno nos vemos...- y con esta Shizuma corto l llamada, dejando un poco pálida a la peli-azul "YA ENTIENDO LA EMOCIÓN, Shizuma sabe muy bien que Megurine esta buscando la forma de vengarse de nosotras por haber hecho enojar a su novia... supongo que con shizuma ya se las cobro... y ahora sigo yo... maldita traicionera"

-entonces nos vemos luego Chikane-chan...- decía Himako sacando a chikane de sus pensamientos.

Ah?

-Que no vamos a ir a la fiesta Chikane-chan?- dijo a rubia un poco extrañada

-A si siert jeje... entonces en un rato vengo a recogerte Himeko- decia Chikane, con una mirada amable

Esta sencillo acto sonrojo a la mas ajita –Chikane-chan...-

-Si Himeko?... – la bella rubia de ojos amatistas se le acerco a la peli-zul, tomándola del rostro y poniéndose de puntillas, acercando aun mas sus rostros, y susurrando algunas palabras beso muy tiernamente a Chikane. La oji-azul no tardo en corresponderle el beso, puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Himeko, haciendo que el beso sea mas profundo, la rubia rodio con sus brazos el cuello de Chikane, mientras que el beso continuaba lleno de sentimientos de amor, con movimientos sincronizados, era como si los labios de ellas bailaran la mas bella de las melodías, ya conocidas por ambas. Se separaron solo para poder tomar aire, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ambas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, y tenían la respiración agitada "Puede que no la conozca actualmente, pero... siento que ella forma parte de mi pasado, de mi presente y también de mi futuro"

-Entonces... nos vemos luego Chikane-chan- dijo Himeko, cortando el momento y separandose de ella, regalandole una tierna sonrisa.

Chikane como si de un sueño se tratase, - Ah?... si, nos vemos luego Himeko- y con esto dieron por terminada la conversación, ambas caminaron en direcciones opuestas, miraron hacia atrás un momento solo para observase, sonrieron y Himeko entro en su casa y Chikane se subió a su moto. La Peli-azul miro hacia la casa de la rubia "Al final no pude pedirle que me cuente sobre mi pasado" pensó "Pero bueno ya no importa... por ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para preguntarle y poder estar a su lado". Encendió la moto y regreso a su casa.

Al llegar noto que todo estaba apagado, su tía al parecer se había ido "seguro se fue a la casino de nuevo" Al ingresar vio que había una carta sobre la mesa, pero le resto importancia, recorrió la casa completa buscando aunque sea el cuerpo de su tía, al ver que no había nadie, se dirigió a su habitación, tomo una rápida ducha, y se cambio de ropa, se puso unos jeam azules algo desgatados, una musculosa blanca y sobre esta una camisa de mangas corta negra, y también se puso una zapatillas canilla altas. Se miro en el espejo, y su cabello se lo recogió en una cola de caballo, una vez se dio el visto bueno se dirigió a su mesita de noche y tomo su celular, decidió mandarle un mensaje a Shizuma.

"Mensajes"

Chikane:- Tu ya estas alli?...

Shizuma:- Aun no... primero voy por Nagisa... xx?

Chikane:- Na solo preguntaba... yo tengo que ir a buscar a himeko...

Shizuma:- como van las cosas con ella?... Y a te la lanzaste? 7^7

Chikane:- no idiota... no soy como tu ¬¬... y bien fue un lindo dia

Shizuma:- Jajajaj bueno me alegro por ustedes... jajaj no te enojes... sabes muy bien que si eres casi igual a mi... solo que yo soy mas sexy 7u7

Chikane:- ¬¬ Bueno nos vemos

Su celular vibro por ultima vez pero como sabia que era de su amiga no se preocupo en revisarlo. Tomo sus llaves y bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina, vio la carta "De que sera?" la tomo y cuando estaba a punto de leerla cu celular volvió a vibrar.

* * *

 **Ya... ya... al fin termine... ya puedo descansar en paz... (se desmaya del cansancio)**

 **Shizuma:- Si al fin pudiste terminar de escribir jaja... encima le pusiste algo de suspenso...**

 **(se despierta inmediatamente) Jejej no se me da bien lo de dejar las cosas así jejej...**

 **Shizuma:- Hay quien es una linda neko... quien es una linda neko**

 **Yooo... yo lo soy... un momento... oyee... vuelve aquí Hanazono!**

 **Shizuma:- (Corriendo por toda la habiatacion) todo el mundo sabe que eres una linda neko... jajaj ya pero dejando eso de lado... hasta aqui vas a dejar la continuacion?**

 **(frenando de golpe) sip... es que si sigo tomando café Himeko se va a molestar con migo... y ya sabes como es cuando esta enojada... aparte creo que hasta aqui ya esta bien jejej**

 **Shizuma:- recuerda que aun te quedan cosas para explicar...**

 **Si lo se, lo se, Bueno eso a sido todo por hoy... gracias a todos por seguir esta historia... perdonen por la tardanza... pero como se dio el aviso anterior no pude continuar ya que pase por un accidente... que gracias a goku... no paso a mayores... pero si me dejo inavilitada de seguir escribiendo jeje... No prometo actualizar rápidamente ya que me tengo que poner al día con algunas cosas, pero igual lo haré tarde o temprano estaré pasando por aquí de nuevo... aparte tengo nuevas ideas para próximos trabajos... pero quiero terminar este primero jejej**

 **Shizuma:- siii no se preocupen su neko favorita estará muy pronto de vuelta por estos lados... VIVA NUESTRA NEKO!... (vuelve a salir corriendo esquivando otra zapatilla voladora)  
**

 **QUE NO SOY NEKO! HANAZONO!**

 **Atte: Yinna-chan y Hannazono Shizuma**

 **P/D: Shizuma:- no olviden dejar sus hermosos comentarios... xD**


End file.
